I finially realized
by Orchidfur
Summary: The night after Ritsu's unheard confession was crazy... but the morning after was much more a shock...Masamunes feelings are hurt and feels as if he's lost Ritsu forever. Can Ritsu come back and show how much he loves the dear man? Can they overcome hardships together as a couple? Will Ritsu's true love show through? ***Warnings*** *MXM/Yaoi* Merci pour lecture. Orchidfur
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm am finally revising this fanfic, I know the format for the first few chapters was incredibly annoying and I found time to help you out :D Kamsahamnida**

**OrchidfurMerci **

**Ritsu's POV**

I can't believe what I just did…. I looked over at Takano Masamune. He used to be my senpai, saga-senpai. I loved him and still do… but what I noticed was that I wasn't in love with saga-senpai anymore. I was in love with Takano Masamune. I looked at him as he hugged me tightly. I was so embarrassed I felt the blush return to my face… Masamune rolled over and I took this as my chance to get dressed and make coffee. I sat up quietly noticing an incredible ache in my hips… He must have been really happy. _I wonder if he heard me…_ The night before in the rain I told him I loved him. I was then swept off my feet and pulled here… and you know… then that… happened. I stumbled looking for my pants buckling the belt ever so quietly. I stared at Takano's sleeping face. He really was a beautiful person… I walked out of the room wondering if he heard my confession. I wish he had and hadn't at the same time. It felt great to be in his arms then again it felt lonely being without him. I had realized it was love long before this… but I couldn't possibly admit that. It's far too embarrassing. _Maybe I should just confess again…_ Wait a minute… I thought mentally face-palming. I couldn't possibly do that! I couldn't cook… so I simply placed two instant cups of coffee in the Keruig. The steam from the machine blew into my face warming me instantly. The scent of coffee swelled around the apartment. I added cream and sugar to mine leaving his black the way he prefers it. I walked with the two warm cups over to the bedroom. I poked my head in the door realizing he was still sleeping. I was about to let him sleep when I realized the time. The wall clock read an incredible 10:39. Oh no he was going to get up. I walked over silently and poked his bare back with my foot lightly. I noticed all the scratch marks and blushed a deep red. Takano stirred slightly. I placed the cups down on the nightstand and walked over to him. I bent down ready to poke him when I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"good morning my love…." He yawned. I stiffened and blushed deeper if that was even possible.

"It isn't close to morning…" I complained.

"You're lucky it's one of our rare days off."

"I made coffee" I complained struggling to free myself. "I can cook eggs if you're hungry." I offered. He opened one of his beautiful maroon eye gleaming with mischief. He smiled hugging me tighter.

"Geh… If you squeeze me anytighter I'm going to pop." I complained struggling with twice the effort.

"Like you did last night." He smiled and I covered my eyes. "Don't talk like that!" I cringed causing him to frown.

"Fine but I don't like the yellow stuff." He complained.

"Do you have to be like a picky 6 year old?"

"Only with Ritsu." His smile enlarged and my blushed appeared with full force. "Whatever but the coffees getting cold." He released me sitting up to where the blanket barely covered him. His shaped midsection was for the world to see as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. I handed him a cup. I took a sip immediately chocking.

"Ewk… It's black." I complained pushing the cup away.

"Ha-ha I'd say that's mine?" He asked taking the cup.

"Here I'll get you a new one."

"No I want that one" he complained grabbing the cup. "But I drank out of it." I sighed weakly handing him the cup. "I put my mouth on your …" I cut him off!

"OKAY I GET IT!" I stormed out of the room leaving a very shameless black haired man to get dressed. He came in the room wearing a green top that matched his pale skin beautifully. His black jeans hung around his waist unbuttoned. He looked so…Sexy…. "Oi…" He broke the silence and I realized oh crap I was staring at him… Just as my blush started to disappear it came back full force.

"You know something's been bothering me lately."

"oh?" I said curiosity reaching an all-time high.

"Do you remember what you said in the rain and all of a sudden thunder drowned you out… well I have a feeling it was important." I instantly froze.

"Ha-ha I told you it wasn't important." I laughed nervously. "Great than mre a reason you shouldn't mind telling me." He walked over and I stepped backwards.

"Umm… I think I should be getting home." I started but was instantly trapped against a wall. "I won't let you get away Ritsu… Now please tell me you're driving me crazy." He said in a seductive tone. "Uh… Takano-san it's really nothing to worry you." I assured but failed as he leaned into me. "I still want to know." He whispered as his hot breath reached my ear. I blushed and remained silent.

"Please tell me…" he pressed further. "Takano-san" I breathed weakly. I regained my senses…

"Takano-san stop! YOU keep messing with my head leave me alone!" I screamed. He stepped back hurt and shock running through his eyes… He backed away covering his face as tears threatened to burst through. I felt and overwhelming guilt. "Tak. Takano-san… I'm-" "please just go" he said turning around resting his hands on the counter. I bowed my head. "I'm sorry Takano-san" I said before exiting the room… I walked into my apartment feeling more than guilt… I felt lost and lonely. The only person who every made me feel better was Takano but what would I do when I was the reason for his suffering. I knew long ago that I was the cause of his suffering… I also knew that I love him more than I thought. I crawled back into my own bed. The house remained clean due to the cleaning that Takano gave me generously. I lay there hugging myself. _I really messed up… what I wanted to say was that I love you… stay with me forever… don't leave me… Stay with me…Forever…. I love you Masamune… not saga-senpai… I love you Masamune._

**_Okay so that's that,  
I hope you enjoyed,_**

**_Please leave your thoughts._**

**_Kamsahamnida_**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well I'm still revising so I hope you enjoy.**

**Kamsahamnida,**

**Orchidfur~**

**Ritsu's POV**

It has been a week since I said the horrible thing that I did. Takano hasn't spoken to me since then and he hasn't been to work either. Although we went back today after hell week he wasn't there. I missed him… I missed his hugs… I missed his kiss that made my world melt around me, The softness of his voice and touch as we made love. I missed him… every part of him. I was going to walk over to his apartment to apologize but there I saw it… The angry bear. I looked stunned and Yokozawa, Takafumi stood before me wearing a face filled with horror and disgust.

"What do you want…" He barked angrily.

"Uh… to apologize… I said the wrong thing a few days ago." I began but was cut off with an annoyed huff.

"Give up… I will be taking Masamune. You've not only hurt him once but now twice. It's unacceptable." He scoffed and opened up the door to Masamune's house without even knocking. His face twisted into concern…

"Masamune how could you do this to yourself! Look your house is a mess."

"it's just a little alcohol." I heard Takano counter. I turned around and stomped into my apartment hating myself! How could I do something so horrible to the man I love… I walked in the bathroom and looked at myself frustrated in the mirror. I missed him… I needed him… I want him. But I can never have him now. I was too horrible. I slapped the smaller mirror that sat on the sink causing shards of glass to cascade across the slate tiles. I fell into it feeling the blood pool around my bruised knees. I stared at the ceiling still feeling horrible about myself. I turned my head groggily and staring at the mess I've made. The warm sticky fluid had stopped pouring out and the tiles started to crust over. I didn't deserve to let it stop. I picked up a piece of glass with a shaky hand and slowly made a long deep cut across my think wrists. The blood poured down my arm. The only sound was my heavy breathing and the dripping of my wrists. I felt light headed suddenly slumping forward. _I'll just take a small nap._

**Masamune's POV**

After he said that I just lost it. I felt as if my world was going to crash. I lost him once and when he said that… I felt as if I never really had him in the first place. I just lost it… I immediately ran to my stash of strong alcoholic drinks and haven't stopped chugging. Yokozawa came over not even an hour after I texted him saying that when I died my apartment was his.

"Masamune you can't do this to yourself over someone so silly." He pressed hugging me.

"I know but I love him." I whined like a little kid but I didn't care. I loved Ritsu dearly… I would never be able to hug him, touch him, feel him writhe from pleasure beneath me. Never hear his beautiful laugh or see his shining eyes. Thinking about this made me sink deeper into my depression.

"I miss him." I whispered. I hugged Yokozawa who hugged me back. I realized what had done… the last thing I wanted was to give Yokozawa false hope.

"Please leave…" I said pointing to the door.

"Masamune I can't leave you alone like this." He pressed

"Yes you can!" I begged.

"Alright…" He said reluctantly.

"If you need help you will call me." He said letting himself out. I almost cried… With that my front door swung open and I was expecting Yokozawa to come back in saying he change his mind. I was extremely shocked to see a pale and teary-eyed Ritsu. I couldn't say anything… I'm sure I didn't look my best either… I haven't showered in 3 days. "Ritsu "I began but was cut off by a surprisingly assertive Ritsu.

"Takano Masamune I'm here to apologize…" I stared dumbfounded.

"I said the wrong thing… I did it to hide my embarrassment. What I really wanted to say was that I love you and I want to stay with you forever!" He screamed. As the sound rang through the apartment it clicked in my ears. _I love you and I want to stay with you_ _forever!_

"Ritsu… you're just depressed…" I said trying to assess the situation.

"No I'm not! I am most certainly depressed and I'm going crazy! I sat in my apartment thinking how I would never be able to see you… hug you… kiss you… hear you laugh or touch you!" He wailed.

"Ritsu I was thinking the same thing." I said softly.

"I miss you Please allow me to love you!" He wailed tears springing in his emerald eyes.

"Ritsu…" I began He then started sobbing.

"I love you too." He stopped looking up shocked.

"I love you too!" He said throwing himself into my arms. He hugged me tightly around my neck. He advanced pressing his lips onto mine. He bit my lap begging for entrance… I opened my mouth and the light lovers kiss blossomed into a passionate one. He struggled for dominance all the while hugging me. He pressed his hips forward. I was shocked at this forward Ritsu. We then sunk to the floor and came up for air.

"Ritsu…" I said looking into his lust filled eyes.

"Masamune I love you. I've loved you long before I knew… First it was Saga-Senpai but now… it's Takano Masamune." He said seductively launching himself forward again. We shed or clothing inching our way to the living room. He pushed me on the couch and I started questioning who was the dominate one in the relationship? He leaned forward pushing me against the couch. I moaned deep in my throat as his knee brushed my growing erection. I began playing with his body memorizing every last inch. I would love Ritsu until the day I died… I was shocked when something warm wrapped itself around my hardened member. I looked down to see Ritsu sucking me off Gently. I sighed throwing my head back… This Ritsu was completely different. He released me sensing that I was closing in on my release. I whined pitifully but was shocked when he came up and kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips and I groaned in pleasure and wanting… Ritsu then positioned himself above me. Shock filled me… _Was I going to become the uke?!_ I was about to scream when Ritsu lowered himself on my hardened member. I gasped in surprise! He was tight and hot… it felt as if he was trying to pull me inside him further and further. He leaned back after taking me inside himself fully. I threw my head back and opened my eyes that I didn't remember closing. I looked at how flustered Ritsu was. The new assertive Ritsu was so different… Ritsu began to ride me as we groaned in pleasure.

"Ritsu… I'm mm…" I groaned out, Ritsu gasped loudly as he came all over my stomach clenching around me tightly causing my own release. Ritsu sighed happily feeling my warmth inside him as he slumped over me.

"Hey Masamune…" he whispered silently. _He used my first name… my life was bliss…_

"Yes Ritsu?" I asked a smile appearing on my face.

"I love you… don't leave me okay." He said shyly.

"Same to you Ritsu, I love you a lot." I kissed his forward and we fell asleep not remembering or worrying about the past week. All that we knew is that we had each other… and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**I liked this chapter but writing the lemon was a bit awkward…I hope I get used to it. Anyway please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu's POV

I woke up the next morning being hugged by the warm Masamune. I snuggled in further taking in his sweet scent… Cigarettes mixed with the scent of his shampoo. I loved him… hopelessly. I was about to snuggle further but winced from pain. I looked at my wrists remembering my horrible actions. I immediately shot up… waking Masamune in the process. I ran to the bathroom realizing that my wrists weren't the only thing that hurt. He must reaaallllyyyy love me… Masamune stared at me in confusion rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong? Embarrassed already." He said smirking.

"Uh… Takano-san… where are you band-aids." I asked shyly. His eyes opened wide in alarm…

"Why do you need them." He flew out of bed and was walking towards me. I quickly hid my hands behind my back.

"Uhh… I just got a paper cut that's all." I stammered not wanting him to see.

"Oh…" He sighed in relief telling me they were under the sink. "Arigato" I walked over to the sink and reached under. I looked around finding white, clean and fluffy towels.

"Takano-san I don't see them" I complained.

"If it's only a papercut do you really need a bandage?" He questioned.

"OF… of course… I don't want to lose a finger from infection." I thought quickly realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"I see.." Masamune rubbed his temples in thought. "I will go home and get some." I offered. I then looked at Takano who looked terrified and his vision clouded with sorrow.

"Don't worry I'll come back… I love you remember?" I offered shyly not wanting to cause this man anymore worry. His expression cheered up and he smiled lightly. "I know…" he mumbled.

"I remember quite well actually I can't believe you were so forward." I froze… but he continued talking. "

I can't believe you sucked me off like that" I went red.

"And then you rode…" I cut him off with a loud screech!

"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS ALOUD I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! DO THAT AGAIN!" I assured.

"For a second I thought I was the kitty" He winked and I was confused Kitty? Well I'm going to get a band aid. I said pulling on my jacket.

"Make sure to come back my kitten" He purred happily. "Please stop calling me that…if you want a cat so bad go get Sorata." I sighed.

"Sure thing…" He said happily… great now I have to compete with a cat. Wait what was I just thinking… sure I love him but I don't get jealous and I won't compete! I walked out into the hallway waving to the old woman who thinks I work at a host club… I opened my apartment door sighing heavily as I saw the mess. I grabbed my first aid kit and sat down on the dirty bathroom sink. The floor still had tiny shards of glass. I pulled up my jacket sleeves wincing as I the cuts reopened dripping down my fingers. Why was I so stupid… I took out the white wrap and wrapped it around my wrists a few times over. Once I was satisfied I secured it and walked out of the bathroom. I avoided the shards. I was going to have to clean that up later but now wasn't the time. I promised Masamune that I would be back. I wonder if I was allowed to think of calling him that? Maybe it would be weird? Maybe it wouldn't? I sighed yet again and opened my door locking it from the inside after reassuring myself that I had keys. I walked over and opened Masamune's door.

"I'm coming in." I announced stepping in. I saw Masamune making breakfast. He was so gorgeous… he wore an olive long-sleeved shirt that matched his skin complexion beautifully. His maroon eyes shown happily seeing me return. His raven black hair that fell just the right way… He was a girls dream and he was all mine. I looked at myself in a plain grey long-sleeve shirt and my hair in shambles. What he saw in me I had no idea.

"Ohayo." He finally greeted.

"Morning" I smiled. We sat at the table eating pancakes which he made amazingly.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said shyly.

"You're welcome now please pass me the butter."

"Where is it?" I asked looking at the table.

"In the microwave." I got up and walked over the microwave. I grabbed the softened butter walking over to the table handing him the butter. He was about to accept but his eyes grew wide with horror. I looked down and my heart sank. I immediately threw the butter on the table and sat down quietly. Masamune didn't take his eyes off me. Tears began hiding in his eyes…

"Takano-san are you okay…" I spoke as if I didn't notice anything but I knew he knew that I knew

"Ritsu…" He began softly…

"Ah Takano-san these are really good…" I said picking up my fork with my wrist that wasn't bleeding at the time.

"Ritsu" He said more assertive. I looked up shocked to see his face transform from horror, to emptiness to anger.

"Why would you do this?" He said grabbing my wrist harshly. I winced.

"You said it was a paper cut…" His voice trailed off and became quiet.

"it is a paper cut in a way." I countered remembering what I had done to Takano. I have hurt him enough. I'm sure his is like getting run over multiple times compared to this… so this was a paper-cut.

"How is this a paper cut" He asked angrily pulling my sleeve up and unwrapping the bloody bandage. It was then that I cried…

"I'm sorry Takano-san." I let the tears roll down my face freely. When the bandage fell on the table Masamune finally began to cry himself pulling me towards him.

"Don't do this again…" he said quietly I looked at him… this was the first time I have seen him so broken. I hugged him not caring if I got blood on his shirt that matched him so beautifully.

"I'm sorry…At the time I thought I deserved to suffer as much as you did… then I got the courage I needed and barged in." I spoke in almost a whisper.

"You should have just barged in… I would have loved you sooner… or rather… You would have loved me sooner." I was happy he was starting to come around again. "Seriously don't do this again… I suffer when you suffer." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"I promise." I had an overwhelming sense of guilt. I didn't care about the embarrassment that I was seated on his lap, hugging his head. All that mattered is that I made him feel better.

"I promise not to make you worry anymore." I squeezed him tighter. "Ritsu I love you." I smiled through my tears…

"I love you too." This was turning more embarrassing by the second. Coming back to my usual self I stood quickly and rubbed the back of my head. Takano apparently turning back to himself slapped me on the top of my head.

"Ow what the hell"

"If you do that ever again I'll murder you" He said amusement rolling in his eyes but I could tell he was dead serious. How ironic

"I already promised didn't I… Plus I have no more reason to…

because I have you" I smiled shyly man this day wasn't getting any better. First I did …that last night and now I'm talking like this… I could just be swallowed by a black hole. Takano grabbed his blood soaked hand abandoning their delicious breakfast. I licked my lips… I'm hungry… Takano set me on the sink and grabbed his first aid kit.

"I thought you didn't have bandages?" I asked stupidly.

"Not for a paper cut I don't" He glared at me and I shrunk back. He cleaned my arms and bandaged them properly. Apparently I am a ditz and can't even bandage my own wounds. I was so happy… I finally admitted my love and I was truly embarrassed. Takano was always a hard-ass but he was so gentle to me… nobody else. I smiled causing him to look at me his eyes filled with confusion. I hugged him throwing him off guard.

"Do you really love me that much" He said cockily.

"Yes" I whispered causing him to stiffen in surprise.

"You really are trying my patience aren't you" This time I looked at him in confusion? I was about to question but I understood as soon as he placed a chaste kiss upon my wanting lips. He smiled at me and deepened our kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip begging for entrance… but I wanted to tease him… I was still upset with myself for doing what I did yesterday. Then he groped my manhood causing me to moan allowing him entrance…He sure knew just what to do. The world began to melt around me. I clung to him as if life depended on it. Just his kiss made me this hot. I moaned and was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. I was slightly relieved but it earned a very annoyed hiss from Takano as he pulled his leg from between mine brushing my enlarged manhood causing me to gasp. He smiled but then the knock on the door appeared again but this time it was followed by the lock of the door being undone. I stared in confusion and was slightly depressed. I didn't even have a key why did this person? I watched the door and none other than Yokozawa appeared. I swallowed dryly.

"Ohayo Yokozawa-san." I stuttered quietly.

"YOU WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he announced pointing at me angrily.

"Masamune you're being fooled! You're going to get hurt again! Why do you set yourself up like this?" He shouted. "I don't think so this time" Takano glanced at me and smiled. "Why are you here Yokozawa-san?" I asked timidly.

"I am bringing Sorata over." He announced grabbing the cat carrier and cat bag.

"You told me to bring my kitty back so I did." Takano explained. I was only joking and he seriously did it. Takano walked over to Sorata grabbing her happily. :D "Hello my Sorata." He pointed at me.

"That's your mommy." I flushed a deep red well Yokozawa seethed with anger.

"Why do I have to be the mom!" I complained like a child.

"Can't Yokozawa be the mom!" Yokozawa scoffed…

"Yeah right if anything I'm the dad." He puffed his chest.

"But Takano-san told me that when you two dated you were bottom?" I asked confused causing Yokozawa to flush

"DETAILS DON'T MATTER!" He wailed. I chuckled inwardly not daring to do it allowed. Takano let Sorata free and she roamed over to me. I looked at her… so… so…

"Kawaii.." I muttered quietly. Takano and Yokozawa shared a glance. I slowly got on my hands and knees not minding what they thought because I know I looked crazy. Then I didn't know what came over but I smiled boldly.

"It's okay I don't mind being your mommy! YOU are so cute." I stroked her head causing her to purr.

"Awe!" I said in that fan-girl voice as I walked into the kitchen holding the cat bag. Sorata followed me and I gave her a treat.

"I shall be your mommy." She mewled in agreement.

Masamune's POV

"Kawaii, I don't mind being your mommy!" I turned around to see Ritsu with his eyes bulging and a smile on his face. The next thing I knew he was on the floor petting Sorata. I was about to warn him the Sorata hated strangers but she immediately purred and was rubbing against her mommy. I was only joking… now he actually is mommy…. He stood taking the cat bag from my hands. I glanced at Yokozawa in confusion who simply shrugged. To add to my surprise Sorata was following him throughout the house. He gave her a treat and she was meowing at him. I can't believe I was being replaced by my own cat.

"ah sayonara." Yokozawa said waving his hands dismissively.

"Sayonara." I turned to see my cat and Ritsu snuggling on the floor.

"Oi. Ritsu… Did you forget what we were doing?"

"I remember but now she's here." He smiled at the cat looking in the bag like an excited child. I walked over to Sorata happy to see her but upset that she stole Ritsu's attention. Yes I admit I was jealous of my own cat. I pet her and she seemed satisfied but when Ritsu grabbed a cat toy she shrunk away and ran to Ritsu's side. Traitor Then I remembered something. Sorata always liked Ritsu. When we were in high school he gave her tuna and she's been his best buddy ever since… even closer to him than me. Ritsu opened the fridge randomly and I walked in the kitchen ready to clean up breakfast. Ritsu grabbed a can opener and I watched as he opened a can of tuna. He emptied it on a plate and set it in front of Sorata.

"Nh-UH!" Ritsu turned to me.

"What?" I just shrugged.

**The week**

I was really starting to become annoyed with my own cat…. While watching television she would sit in between Ritsu and me her head in his lap. When I tried to snuggle him she glared at me. She would sit in the bathroom while he took a shower causing him to laugh as she left paw-prints on the glass doors. When we went to sleep she again was between us sharing a pillow with Ritsu. Why him… I saved you! Just because he gave you tuna! I took an opportunity when Sorata finally left Ritsu's side to go to the bathroom to snuggle up to him.

"Neh Ritsu."

"Yeah?" "I miss you."

"What's that supposed to me." He opened up a sleepy eye to look at me. "I don't get to see you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about…?" He asked utterly confused. Just then the little she-devil walked in. I immediately snuggled next to Ritsu. He sighed snuggling into me. Sorata pounced on the bed and saw us next to each other. She sat on Ritsu and refused to move. I had waited a week I leaned over and kissed his forehead lovingly. He smiled but I wanted more. I kissed him quickly on the lips. I then dove in for more deepening our kiss. He moaned into it causing me a never ending supply of happiness. I brought a knee between us rubbing Ritsu's manhood openly. He moaned again and shifted but the cat sitting on him refused to let him move. She glared at me but I only wanted my Ritsu at that moment. I looked at the cat and mouthed Mine.. I could have sworn she growled.

"Ha-ah…So…Sorata… Off…" he began. Ha-ha I was winning this invisible battle with my cat. My being the main word, Sorata refused to move. Ritsu had to take force action as he lightly picked the cat up putting her on the floor groaning as he moved around my knee. Now that we were free of the third wheel I climbed hovering over Ritsu. I kissed him passionately running my fingers through his silky sienna hair. He wrapped his thin arms around my neck pulling me closer to him. I pulled my hands from his hair reluctantly and started unbuttoning his pajama top. Slowly his shirt draped over his shoulders. I slid my head down planting light kisses on his ear. I nibbled his neck causing him to gasp breathlessly. I left a trail of saliva moving down past his feminine collar bone. He gasped as I reached a hardened nipple. He muffled a moan as I rolled it under my tongue using my fingers to entertain the other. I slid my left hand downward stroking his growing erection. He sighed in pleasure. I slowly undid the tie that held his pajama pants up securely causing them to slide down his hips easily. He groaned as I rubbed him through his boxers. I kissed him again making him moan into my mouth. I slowly undid my own clothing with eagerness as I slid his boxers down. I flipped him over remembering I didn't have any lubricant. I cursed myself inside my head but decided to take the extra time. I lapped at his entrance causing him to scream in ecstasy. I slowly slid in a finger causing him to push backwards onto me. I pulled out earning a whimper that was replaced by a gasp as in inserted three. I stretched him as he moaned in pleasure. Lust filled my eyes as I removed my fingers yet again. Love and wanting filled my expression as I placed myself at his entrance teasing him. He grabbed at the sheets as I entered him slowly. I continued to tease him but was surprised when he shoved himself against me.

"Don't tease me" He words almost inaudible. I began thrusting slowly but apparently not fast enough as Ritsu took the initiative to press back thrusting myself into him at a fast pace. I reached around and began to stroke his manhood at the pace he had set. He moaned.

"Masamune…" He uttered in an erotic tone.

"Ritsu… I'm close." I warned. I began pumping him faster not wanting to be the first to climax. He shuttered releasing into my hand and squeezing tightly around me. I felt pressure build as I released inside him thrusting slowly riding out my own climax. We lay there breathlessly snuggling one another.

"I love you Ritsu…"

"I love you too." Came a whispered reply. We fell asleep holding each other. The next morning I woke to Ritsu standing up in disgust.

"Why do you always do that!" He looked at the sticky stuff the coated the back of his thighs.

"Because I love you." I smiled. He walked into the bathroom where I heard the shower start. I dressed myself and walked into the living room looking over my manuscripts. It was then that Sorata made her entrance. She glared at me jumping on the coffee table. My vacation was over tomorrow and I hadn't don't any work. I grabbed a red pen and was surprised to see Sorata pushing my work of the table. It was too late she had already made everything fall out of order. I hissed angrily. Sorata just looked at me.

"I guess this is for yesterday." I sighed.

"SORATA WHERE ARE YOU!" Ritsu called from the bathroom. Guess he can't shower alone anymore…

"You're being called." The cat immediately jumped to her feet and pranced towards the master bathroom.

"I'm definitely losing to my own cat." I spoke softly to myself… My own cat…

**_Okay, revised version I hope you enjoyed…I really improved a lot…xD  
Kamsahamnida,_**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I will try my best to improve myself! I know my gammar's bad but please bare with me. I have been on fanfiction for a little under a month I expect to improve in the future. Thank you all for reading.**

**Merci Beacoup pour ecoute (thanks for listening)**

**Orchidfur**

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

Even though we had that wonderful weekend here we are again… work. I was dead tired as I glanced at the clock. I still have 3 hours until

the last train… and I have 4 hours of work. I have to bring a project home. I sighed crying on the inside, Why do authors have to miss their

deadlines? Don't they realize that it hurts us the editor!? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a paper ball was thrown at my head. "Oi,

Onodera stop daydreaming." "Ah Takano-san!" I rubbed my head gingerly. I looked at my project… How the heck did this make any sense?

The author just got done saying that it was winter and on this page they have a cherry blossom tree? I picked up my red pen and made many

marks. Gwah! Don't the authors realize these stupid things themselves! _ Though if they did… I would be out of a job. _"YOU MISSED YOUR

DEADLINE AGAIN!" Muttered an angry Hatori. "I'm coming over right now and I'm making you finish this project." He yelled slamming the phone

down and grabbing his coat. Yoshikawa Chiharu is late again, The famous author who always misses _her _deadlines. When Hatori left only

Takano, Kisa and I remained in the office. 1 hour and a million red marks later the messed up winter cherry blossom tree manga was fixed. I

placed it on the side sighing in relief. "Gwah three more." I sighed in relief. "Ritsu you're really swamped huh…? I just finished my last project"

Smiled a happy Kisa. He glanced at his watch… "Crap I'm late!" He screamed. He was probably going to see his boyfriend Yukina Kou. He is so

shy it makes me laugh. "By Rii-chan!" He screamed as he left Emerald Department. I glanced around. _Only me and Takano-san… This is so _

_awkward. It was like this weekend never happened… everything was normal now._ I looked at my next project opening my red pen circling

where the panels would fit better. "That one didn't take long." I muttered to myself. I glanced at the clock an hour left. I started the next

project making it halfway through. "Oi,Takano-san are you leaving yet? The last train leaves in 15 minutes?" I asked facing my boss who had

a red pen cap in his mouth. "I'll be there in a second. Wait downstairs for me." I sighed inwardly. "Okay but don't make me late. I don't want

to pay for a cab" I pressed pulling my beige coat over my stiff arms. _Gosh this department needs better chairs_. I walked down the silent

hallway entering the elevator that opened as soon as it was called. I stepped in sighing heavily. Just then a calm Takano-san appeared at the

end of the hallway. I held the elevator door no matter how much I didn't want to. Being alone with Takano san was awkward. "How much

work do you have left?" He asked entering the elevator. "A project and a half." I answered yawning. _I really overwork myself to much._ We

walked through the lobby waving to the desk secretary wishing her a good night. As I stepped into the cold winter air I remembered. Its

Christmas soon…. And with that my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at the caller ID. It was my mother… I could

already hear her. "Hi Rittie." I was surprised to hear An-chan "An-chan… Good evening." I glanced at Takano-san who glared at me through

narrowed eyes. "Uh… can we not talk now I'm going in the subway… and I don't get phone service." "Oh. Actually I'm waiting outside your

apartment." I stiffened. "Why…." I asked a tad upset by how she invited herself over. Not only was my house dirty but it still had glass all

over the floor but Takano-san lived next door. "Well you see I wanted to see how you're doing. You don't answer your mother's calls and she

is getting worried." "Uh-uh…" "We'll talk later when you get home." She stated seeing that I was going to object. She hung up leaving me

dumbfounded. "An-chan huh?" Takano said not hiding the venom in his words. "My mom's worried and sent An-chan instead." I explained. We

entered the train sitting side by side. It was empty only Takano and I were on the right side while an old man sat across from us and a young

couple sat a few seats down from him. "Don't be mad Takano-san." I had confessed to him before was he really still mad at An-chan. "I'm not

mad at you." He announced stiffly. We walked to the apartment in silence. Out of nowhere Takano-san grabbed my hand. I felt guilty. "Uh…

Takano-san… I can see An-Chan" I announced pulling my hand away gently. "Don't be mad…I'll see you tomorrow. I will send her home soon. I

still have projects to finish." I smiled at him hoping to make him feel better. I tried but he continued to frown with loneliness. I felt saddened

by this but what was I supposed to do. Maybe I would see him after An-Chan left. We reached the door to our building. "Good evening An-

chan." "Hi Rittie." She gave me a hug and Takano turned away walking past us. "Uh good evening Takano-san!" An-Chan threw in. "Good

evening." He answered not bothering to face her. _I understand you don't like her but please don't be rude._ "Well let's go inside it is pretty

cold out here." I said smiling painfully at An-chan. We walked to the elevator that we had to call back down due to Takano-sans departure

before us. We walked down my hallway as I fumbled for the keys. I opened it and led her through as she sat on the couch surrounded by

clean clothes. "Rittie your house…" She began "I know I know! I have been working! I still have work to do!" I declared full of annoyance. I

knew my house was a mess people didn't need to point it out. I'll be right back. I walked into the kitchen (The cleanest part of my house) and

began to boil water for tea. I then remembered the mess in my bathroom. "An-Chan watch the tea… I have to use the bathroom." I walked to

the bathroom grabbing a broom from the hall closet. I went to the bathroom sweeping up the big pieces of glass and taking a wet paper towel

to get the tiny shards that remained afterwards I steam-mopped the blood up as fast as I could. I really was an idiot for doing this… what

was the point. I hurt myself and Takano-san for doing this. I placed the supplies in the hall and realized I was in the bathroom for 10 minutes.

_She's going to think the wrong thing! AHH so embarrassing! _ "I cleaned the bathroom in case you needed it." I started to hang up my work

shirts as she sat down with her tea. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked stiffly… I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Rittie Christmas is coming… and your mom wants you to come home on Christmas." Takano-san would want to spend Christmas together.

"I'm an adult I don't need to go home for Christmas." I assured her placing the folded pants in the drawers. I looked at the books in the

corner. I decided to leave them. "But Rittie I want you to come too." She pressed. "I love you Riichan! Please accept my feelings!" Tears

welled up in her eyes. "I told you this before An-Chan… I don't feel that way about you." I said feeling nervous. I decided to get up and put

the books on my shelves. I may not like cleaning but anything was better than making eye-contact in this awkward conversation. As I placed

the first few books on the shelf heard her begin to sob. "An-Chan…" I began turning around awkwardly. "It's your neighbor! If he wasn't here

you would accept my feelings!" She stood up in frustration! I've never seen her so heated. "If your neighbor wasn't here…" She stopped

herself. "An-Chan…" I didn't know what to say. "Fine! But please go for your mother! You haven't talked to her for a month!" "I know…" I

started. "She is so worried! She asks me all the time… 'Did rittie eat?' 'Does he need new clothes?' 'Is he coming to visit' 'when are you and

Ritsu getting married?" I stiffened at the part about marriage. "An-Chan… Fine…. I'll go to Christmas but I will bring someone." I announced. I

can't leave Takano-san on Christmas. "It's that neighbor again isn't it!" She said stomping her foot tears streaming down her face. "Yes but

he is also my superior at work and his family situation is rough." I remembered how he told me his parent's met new people and have new

families. "Fine!" She shouted storming to the entry way. "Wait An-Chan! I'll walk you down!" She had already left. I sat on the couch…

hearing my cellphone ring. "Hello." I was so tired please don't be mother. "Oi, Ritsu what was that loud sound?" "Nothing but I have to ask

you something…." I began. "Hmm?" "Can you come over for a sec?" I knew this would excite him and come to tease me. I mean we never

made it official but I believe where dating. Isn't it natural to spend Christmas with your lover? I can't leave him alone even if he wasn't…

Christmas was a time to be happy. "Sure I'm coming over." He said hanging up the phone. The next thing I know my door opens. "So what do

you want to ask me?" He said slipping his shoes off. His face immediately turned to surprise. "What?" I asked completely confused. "It's…. It's

…" "Spit it out!" "It's clean." His face was dead serious and clear of any humor. "I CLEAN WHEN I'M NERVOUS!" I spat angrily. "And I just

wanted to know if you wanted to spend Christmas together I have to go to my parents!" I rambled in the heat of the moment! This caused

Takano to freeze and me to blush. I started to explain myself due to my embarrassment. "Well.. uh you see…. I don't want you to spend it

alone…" I pressed my pointer fingers together. I'm sure my face was bright red. Takano walked over and enveloped me in a warm hug. I

hugged him back shyly. "Of course I'd like to spend Christmas with you and your family." I felt him smile against my hair. I smiled into his chest

pulling him closer. Things weren't the same… they were better.

**Merci guys… Okay so I'm kind of inspired so the next chapter will be out the same day but I figured I had to end it that way **

**otherwise things would move to fast. Okay so see you guys in like an hour.**

**Merci Beacoup for reading Please leave suggestions**

**Orchidfur**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I've been inspired to keep writing… I don't know why but I just love this series so much. I seem to update this story more than others but I do update the others… I recently just finished my first story ever… SOB! Lol**

**Please review and leave me suggestions**

**Merci Beacoup Mon ami.**

**Orchidfur**

**Takano's POV**

**(Cause last chapter was entirely Ritsu.)**

"I know it's clean I clean when I'm nervous! I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend Christmas together with me and my family!" He blushed so cutely. My Ritsu had invited me to

Christmas with his family. At that moment I was so happy I enveloped him in a hug. He hugged me back smiling in my chest. This all happened a week ago and I still feel overjoyed. He finally told

me he loves me and now we are spending our first Christmas together. We are going to stay with his parents for the week. I put our luggage into the car. "Oi Ritsu hurry up! Do you want to be

late going to your own parents?" The man in question stumbled down the stairs carrying a suitcase that was larger than him _though it wasn't hard to be. _I walked over to him and pulled the

suitcase relieving him of the burden. I placed it in the back seat of my black sports car as he climbed into the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver seat preparing myself for the 3 hour drive.

"Are you sure you went to the bathroom." "YES I'm not a kid!" he snapped angrily. "alright alright." I put my hands up in defeat. "So where are we going?" I asked starting the car turning on the

heat. "My parents are going to the cabin we own in some wood place. I brought directions a map and a gps so we should be set." "Okay." I began driving and Ritsu called his mom. "Rittie! I

miss you so much! Are you on your way yet!" "Yes mom. We are leaving now." He sounded exhausted. "we?" I could hear his mother talking from the driver seat… Ritsu held the phone at least a

foot away. "Mom please stop shouting and I told you I was bringing someone with me." "WHAT! WHO IS IT! ARE THEY A GIRL! I BET THEY AREN'T BETTER THAN AN-CHAN" Despite Ritsu's

warning she continued to shout. "Mom it isn't a girl. I told you I'm not engaged to An-Chan anymore and he's my boss from work." He answered her questions sighing rubbing his temples. "Oh. I

see well who else is there other than An-Chan?" His mother began to quiet down but she was still clearly audible. "I do have someone." Ritsu blushed and I smiled. _Here we go again._ "REALLY

WHO! WHAT'S HER NAME! AN-CHAN'S BETTER" "Mom I'm going to go the drive is long and I'm tired as is. I love you see you soon." He hung up the phone while she was in the middle of her

tangent. "Gwah…" "Sounds rough" "You have no idea." He looked at me and all I saw was fatigue. "Don't look at me watch the road." "Yes sir." I smiled softly to myself. "Take a nap we will be

there before you know it." "Arigato" He leaned his head against the window and I felt happiness churn inside my stomach, we were going to spend our first Christmas together I couldn't help but

be excited.

**Ritsu's POV**

I woke up to Takano poking my back. "What time is it?" "7:30" "Why did it take so long?" "There was heavy traffic due to snow problems." He explained. "I see…." I glanced at my phone 34

missed calls and 74 texts. "Oh god get ready." I glanced at him and back at my phone. As we pulled in front of the cabin I looked around and saw nothing but woods and darkness but in the

middle of the woods stood a tasteful wood cabin with a large porch. Christmas was here again. We were greeted by my mom and An-chan. "Hi mom… An-chan." They smiled and Takano got out

of the car grabbing out bags. "Hi Riichan… Neighbor." An-Chan muttered bitterly causing my mom to stare at An-Chan and Takano-san. "An-Chan are you okay?" Asked my concerned mother. "It's

nothing." She snapped giving me a hug and walking in the wooden doors. "Beats me?" I shrugged grabbing a suitcase from Takano. "Hi I'm Ritsu's mom." She smiled extending her hand. "Hello I'm

Takano Masamune." He grabbed her hand shaking it firmly. "Well let's go in the cabin its cold out here." She smiled leading the way. We walked into a spacious cabin in the middle of nowhere. The

cabin was warm and smelled of Christmas cookies. A tree was placed in between two windows. The leather furniture had soft crimson blankets that matched the beige perfectly. The wooden

floors had several red area rugs. The ceiling had exposed wood beams; the entire cabin had a rustic feel. "Okay Ritsu you and Takano will have to share a room because your grandparents are

coming as well." She explained walking up the wide staircase. The railing was decorated in stringed lights. As we reached the top we were greeted by a long hallway. Your room is here she

explained walking to the end of the hall. "Where is everyone else's room?" I asked out of curiosity. "Well mine and your fathers are in front of the stairs, An-Chan is at the other end of the hall

and your grandparents would be in the middle." "What's this room?" I asked pointing to the room separating grandmother's room and ours. "You're not allowed in there! It's where your presents

are!" She announced pushing down the handle showing that it was locked. "Ah okay okay." She opened a heavy oak door to reveal a large room… and a large king sized bed… "Mom… There is one

bed." I announced pointing uncomfortably. "I know but it's only you and your friend so we don't have to worry about anything." She smiled and I died a little bit on the inside. "It's just like the

business trip mix up." Takano explained setting our bags down. _Little does my mother know that the night of the business trip was filled with lots of passion and pain the next morning…_ "Yeah…

But let's make it different this time." I said glaring at him. He smiled and my mom frowned in confusion. I sensed this… "I mean I need an extra blanket because he is a blanket hog." I laughed it

off and so did my mom. "Ah I see well they are in the closet. And the bathroom is here. Dinner is in an hour so don't be late. Hurry and unpack okay." "Hai." She closed the door with a soft click.

"Hey Ritsu?" "Hmm…?" "Did you notice how heavy the doors and walls are?" Asked the pervert that I have to share a room… and bed with. "Yes I did and it scares me." I muttered bitterly. He

wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his arm leaning against him. "Well let's unpack" He said merrily. "I call top drawer" I announced childishly. "Okay…" He

chuckled softly.

**Takano's POV**

I pulled up to a large cabin in the middle of a desolate road. A single cabin with lights strung around its porch brightened the darkness. I poked Ritsu telling him we were here. He opened his eyes

rubbing them tiredly. "What time is it?" "7:30" "What took so long?" "Traffic and heavy snow" Was my only reply. I couldn't tell him that I needed to use the bathroom… after I asked him before

we left…. That would be embarrassing. We were greeted by his mother and the she-devil. "Hi I'm Ritsu's mom…" "Hello My name is Takano Masamune" I shook her hand. "We walked into a

spacious cabin that had wooden walls, floors and ceiling. Some people may think it's too much but it's tasteful the way they incorporated everything. The stones on the fireplaces, the red and

gold rugs, the beige leather sofas with crimson blankets, the black granite countertops, and the oak doors everything just seemed to fit. We were led up a steep wide staircase to an extremely

long hallway. It must have run from one end of the house to the other. "Your room is at the end of the hall." His mother began. "You and Takano have to share a room because your grandparents

are coming." She continued and I got excited. I thought I wouldn't be able to hold Ritsu on Christmas…now that fear was unreal. "Where are your rooms?" Ritsu asked curiously. "Mine is in

between your grandparents and An-chans." She indicated pointing with a finger. "What's this room?" Ritsu said pointing to the room that separated our room from the rest. "You better not go in

there!" She said sternly. "It's where your presents are." She placed a hand on the handle pushing down emphasizing it was locked. We walked into a room and I got even more excited. "The

wooden room had a large fireplace a dark leather couch the usual red rug and _One_ large king sized bed. I would be able to hold Ritsu on Christmas. "Mom there is one bed." Ritsu pointed out the

obvious. "It's fine because your friends right?" She smiled. "It's just like the business trip." I smiled at the memory of how the Isaka mixed up the rooms and me and Ritsu had to share a room.

That night was filled with a burning passion and I thought Ritsu would confess but of course he didn't. "Yes but lets make this time different" Came his stubborn reply. His mother's face twisted

into a frown. "I mean I need extra blankets… because this guy's a blanket hog." Ritsu laughed nervously. I set the bags down… "Okay well dinners in an hour unpack and get settled in don't be

late." With that she left a wide smile painting her face. After the doors were closed I asked again. "So… did you notice that the doors and walls are really thick." I walked over and hugged him

and I was happy to see that he wrapped his arms around mine leaning back against me. "Yes and that scares the hell out of me. I laughed. "Well lets unpack." I slowly released him "I call top

drawer." "Okay" I continued to smile at this man's childish actions. I went to the bathroom unpacking our toiletries. We would be here for a week possibly longer due to a heavy snow report. I

walked back into the room to see Ritsu folding his clothes placing them neatly in the drawer. I hung up some shirts. "Oh Onodera you're going to love this." I thought I would be more formal

around his family. "Hmm?" He raised his head looking at me. I threw a manuscript at his face. "NO!" He stormed out of the room carrying the manuscript! "I'm hiding this!" He announced running

down the hall.

**Ritsu's POV**

"Oh Ritsu you're going to love this." I turned around curiously making a slight sound in my throat. A manuscript was thrusted into my face. "NO!" I ran out of the room almost running into An-

chan. "I'm hiding this!" I ran into the kitchen earning stares from my parents. "What's wrong Ritsu?" Asked my mom her face spelled concern. I lifted the manuscript to her face. "MOM please hide

this with the Christmas presents!" "Why is there a manuscript here." Asked my father.

**Takano's POV**

"I thought we could get work done." I announced as he walked in laughing. "NO! I'll hide it too Ritsu" Yelled his mom. "Let's hide it together!" Ritsu chirped in. They ran up the stairs keys in hand.

"Mother like son." His father said running a hand through his greying hair. "I guess so." I laughed to myself. "Hi I'm Takano Masamune I'm Onodera's boss." I shook the man's hand. "Ha-ha I'm

Ritsu father… You're very efficient and you work hard." He commented. "Well if Onodera hadn't invited me I would be doing more manuscripts it is the end of the cycle and we are extra busy."

"Don't you spend time with your family?" "Ah well that's complicated… my mother and father remarried and have new families." I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry to hear that… but you can

always come to us for help." The man smiled warmly and then An-Chan walked in. "An-chan." Ritsu father began. She glared at me. "Hello there An-Chan…" I didn't want to be too familiar with

her but I didn't honestly know her last name. She took a deep breath turning her face away. "Hello there Ritsu's Neighbor." "I just came to get a cookie." She grabbed a star shaped cookie and

left the room. "Have you met before?" Asked Ritsu's father curiously "We've crossed paths" I smiled. "Well dinner is in a half an hour so I'm going to go finish unpacking but it was nice to meet

you." I waved leaving the kitchen.

**Ritsu's POV**

Takano reentered the room. "Hi Taknao-san." "Ha-ha don't be mad you know I was just joking." He patted my head causing me to blush. The way his large hands ruffled my hair sweetly caused

me such joy. He put his clothes away placing a few books on the night side tables. "Just in case." He smiled. Takano hung his coat up and pulled off his grey sweater. He wore a black sweater

with a white dress shirt underneath. It gave him a professional air. I wore a simple green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. We walked into the bathroom rinsing our faces alongside each other

in the side by side sinks. Takano wiped his face off and water dripped from his hair and made him look… Sexy. "Ritsu we're going to be late" He noted looking at his wristwatch. "Ah! My mom is all

about being on time." I power walked as fast as I could. Takano walked calmly behind me. "We will make it on time it's not like we are leaving the house." "Ritsu Dinner!" My mom was about to

shout up the stairs but stopped when she saw me and Takano walking down the stairs. "Good evening Mrs. Onodera" Takano smiled smoothly. "Good evening Takano-san." An-Chan walked by she

tilted her nose up and huffed angrily. We all sat around the table me and Takano making up the left side An-Chan, mom and dad making up the right while grandmother and grandfather sat at the

ends. We all ate our meatloaf smiling with light conversation. "So are you guys looking forward to Christmas?" My father began smiling at me blindly. My grandmother was a very nice fragile

person… the complete opposite of my strict and cruel grandfather. "I guess so, but I'm an adult now so Christmas is just a time to lose money." I scratched the back of my head nervously. My

mom was going to object so I cut her off thinking of the only thing that I've been for the past week. "SO Takano-san your birthday is soon right?" I spoke so fast I swore nobody understood.

"Correct it's in 4 days." His eyes widened as if I had forgotten. "Your birthday is the day before Christmas!" My mother smiled. "Well it's the 24th…" He began but was cut off by my mother "We

have to celebrate! How old are you turning?" I choked on my potatoes taking a sip of water. "Mom that's a bit personal." I tried to defend him. "Nonsense I'm turning 28." He waved his hand at

me. "Ha-ha that's too old for Rittie" Interrupted An-chan. You could tell he was drinking wine because her face was flushed. I almost choked again but this time on meatloaf. Swallowing another

mouthful of water I sighed in relief. "What do you mean An-Chan?" My mother asked confused. Oh crap… Was An-Chan really going to ruin this for me. "An-Chan I think you've had too much to

drink." I said rising from my seat. "No I haven't it's your entire fault!" She stood up abruptly pointing at Takano-san and running and locking herself in her room. Everyone stared at Takano-san.

"I've never even had a decent conversation with the woman." He assured us. "It's true… When I rejected An-Chan Takano-san was there so she blames him." I tried to cover up that it really was

him that has my love and that I loved a man deeply. "Why would she blame a random person?" My grandfather crossed his arms. _Crap what now_ Think think DING "Well you see I work a lot and

she says that I drifted too far apart from her." I closed my eyes giving the impression that I was depressed. "She just doesn't get that I Don't feel that way about her." I grabbed my plate "I'm

done and tired so I'm going to sleep." I placed my rinsed plate in the stainless steel dishwasher. The trek up the stairs took longer than usual. What am I going to do? I reached the top realizing

that An-Chan's door was open. I walked over and knocked. "An-Chan?" "Go away!" She screamed. I opened it anyway and closed it behind me. "What do you want?" She spat angrily. "An-Chan

listen… I know you love me but I love you too… just as a sister." "I want to be more than a sister!" She complained " I know but I just can't return your feelings… And if you really love me don't

ruin this for me and Takano-san." She looked at me with tear filed eyes. "I really love him An-chan. I hope you will find someone who loves you the same way. So please don't ruin this." I smiled

sadly at her and whipped her tears. She thought hard… "Fine but that doesn't mean I like him! I'm doing this for Riichan!" She screamed. I hugged her. "Arigato An-chan." I left the room bumping

into my mother. "Is An-Chan okay?" "Yes she is fine. She simply had too much to drink but everything is fine now." "Oh good… on that note what about Takano-kun's birthday?" "Um… well I got

him a gift if that's what you mean?" "OH GOOD what should we get him! We also got him Christmas presents but that's a secret." She winked and looked at the grandfather clock. "Oh gosh

Riichan! Go to bed!" "Mom it's 10 o' clock… I'm an adult now." I sighed when she frowned. "Okay okay… Night." I kissed her cheek and met Takano-san in front of our room. "Gomen about today."

"It's fine but I'm really tired." He opened the door going to the closet. He pulled out pajamas. I went to the drawer grabbed my duck pajamas and went into the bathroom. I got dressed and

opened the door signaling that he could come in to brush his teeth. We crawled in bed and snuggled close to each other. "Hey Ritsu…" Takano-san began. "Hmm?" "I love you" He smiled hugging

me close to his body. I blushed and mumbled inaudibly… "I love you too." He must have heard me because he kissed my head. I drifted to sleep surrounded by his sent and the memories of the

new work briefcase I've bought him for his birthday.

**Okay guys so that's that chapter… I still want to write though so I may continue the next chapter? Lol Yes it's late…. It is 4:24 in the morning but I really don't care and I don't feel **

**tired so? Okay read and review.**

**Merci Beacoup**

**Bon nuit mon amis**

**Orchidfur**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne après midi everyone! So here is another chapter of I finally realized and A lot will go on in the next chapter of chapters. I don't know why but I just want to keep updating this story? So I guess that's what I will do. (This chapter has lemon… I marked it in case you guys don't swing that way)  
Merci Beacoup**

**Orchidfur**

**Ritsu's POV**

The next 3 days that followed were pretty normal. An-Chan was throwing fit, mom was fussing over cookies, dad was cheering for his favorite sports team. He was an American hockey fan but

honestly I preferred Japanese football ( soccer ). Takano was as polite as ever but behind closed doors he became his usual perverted self. Tomorrow was Takano's Birthday and in the very

bottom of my suitcase was a present wrapped in shiny paper. What he didn't know was in the front of my suitcase also had a present. It was truly embarrassing but I couldn't think of anything

else to get him… I wanted to show how much I loved him and this gift expressed it perfectly. There in my front pocket of my suitcase held a small box with a red ribbon.

**Takano's Birthday**

I woke up in the familiar grasp of Takano-sans warm arms. I stared at him… he was still sleeping. I tried to squeeze out but only succeeded in waking him up. He opened one eyelid staring at me

with eyes filled with love. "Ohayo…Happy birthday." He tightened his grip on me "Thank you." He smiled and I realized something… "Uh… Takano-san… can you let me go?" "Why?" He squeezed

me stubbornly. _Think Think Think…. "_ I need to use the bathroom!" "I see" He narrowed his eyes and released me. I shot up and ran to the bathroom. Of course I didn't have to go but… I can't

believe what I just did. I didn't even argue or fight it! _What's wrong with me? _ Not only that but I realized… lately I don't argue with him anymore…. I just give in. I can't do that anymore! But

why does it feel so good to be embraced by him? I stood up rinsing my face in water. I opened the door and walked to the dresser. "Come on it's already 9:00" I told the sleepy man who simply

rubbed his eyes pulling the covers off himself. He grabbed his clothes and a bath towel from the linen closet. "I'm taking a shower." He announced closing the door behind himself. I walked down

the stairs. "Mom?" I looked around but they weren't there? I walked into the kitchen… dad left the tv on but he wasn't here? I walked over to the counter. No note? I marched upstairs. "An-

chan?" I opened her door to find she wasn't here either? "Where is everyone?" I mumbled to myself walking to grandmother's room. *knock Knock* opened the door to find grandmother sleeping

soundly but grandfather was nowhere to be found. I closed the door with a soft click. I walked back downstairs and looked out the window. "The cars are gone." They must have gone to pick up

presents or something. I turned around to see Takano-san toweling his hair off. "So I guess they picked up presents." I told him. "Oh that's right I should get my Christmas packages in the mail

soon. I ordered everything." He noted looking at his watch. "Oh I brought everything." I smiled at my stupidity. I could have done what he did and prevented bringing a whole other suitcase.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. He walked over and slung an arm around my waist. "Hmm?" He bent down to my ear. "I would love Ritsu…." His hot breath made me shiver.

"Grandmothers here!" I noted. "Too bad." He released me placing his hands on his hips. "Then I want eggs and chocolate chip pancakes." He demanded. _Did he really think I could do that!_ "Ah are

we going western style…?" I walked into the kitchen…I'll try my best.

**Ritsu's Grandmothers POV**

**(Well this is exciting isn't it :D A new person!)**

I heard Ritsu close the door quietly. I sat up pulling my robe over my frail body. I slipped my feet into duck slippers and walked down the stairs quietly. As I reached the bottom and walked into

the hall I saw Ritsu and Takano holding each other in the foyer. _Oh what do we have here? _ The taller man leaned down and whispered something in my grandson's ear causing him to shiver. "We

can't Grandmother's here!" He exclaimed. "Too bad then I want eggs and chocolate chip pancakes." Demanded the taller placing his hands on his hips. _Ritsu can't cook for his life._ "I'll try my

best." Ritsu threw his hand in the air dismissively. The taller man smiled walking towards the couch flipping to the news. I finally understand… So that's how it is. My Ritsu has finally found

someone; no wonder An-Chan dislikes this man so much. I am finally able to settle… My dearest and only grandson will have someone who will watch over him. Even if it is another male I could

see how much he loves my grandson and that's all that matters. I smiled to myself walking into the kitchen.

**Ritsu's POV**

I was in the kitchen pulling a frying pan of the rack that hung above the spacious island. _Must my parents be so extravagant every year… Correction they bought it this year… so we will be here _

_every Christmas. _ I sighed turning to face the stove top. "Do you need help? I know you always burn the eggs." I turned to see m frail grandmother. "Obaasan!" I was startled by her sudden

intrusion. "Oh—Ohayo." How did she know I was making eggs? "Ah no that's fine… you should rest." I said pointing to a stool. "Nonsense" She took the pan out of my hand and lightly tapped my

head. "Come I will teach you how to make breakfast for your friend there." She smiled and I blushed… _Just how much did she see?_ She seemed to know what was going through my mind because

the next thing that came out of her mouth really surprised me. "Now I understand why An-Chan doesn't like your neighbor…" She smiled at me and I was sure if I blushed anymore I would turn

purple. "It's okay… now come here and pay attention." I moved towards her stiffly. She proceeded to show me that you add milk and such. She then placed the scrambled eggs into the frying

pan telling me it was all about preference. "I don't know what kind of eggs he likes?" I shrugged it off and she glared at me. "I'll go ask!" I raised my hands and she smiled at me. I truly loved my

Obaasan. I walked into the living room "Takano-san how do you like your eggs?" I walked into the living room. "Hmm how are you making eggs if you're in here?" He raised an eyebrow and I looked

at him in confusion. "Obaasan is making them." I pointed in the direction. "Oh well just don't burn them." He noted. "Okay…" I left the living room. "He said not to burn them?" "Well who would!"

She shrieked. For an old woman she was full of energy. She pulled the eggs off the burner placing them on a potholder. She proceeded to make the batter for pancakes. "I'm truly happy for you

Ricchan." She looked up from her whisking. I was so confused. "Obaasan…." How much did she know? "You finally found someone to take care of you." With that I flushed deeper than before and

Takano-san walked in the kitchen sitting next to me. "Hi there neighbor-san." She smiled at him and He smiled back. I stiffened in my chair. "Ohayo." He continued smiling at her. "I thought

Onodera-kun was supposed to make me breakfast." He chuckled and I sank in embarrassment. "Nonsense it's your birthday your breakfast should be edible!" She pointed the whisk at me and the

batter spilled and dripped onto the black countertops. With that I fell off my chair and lay sprawled on the kitchen floor. "At least I know he won't starve…" Obaasan smiled at Takano and he just

looked at her with a confused expression. "Please take care of my grandson." She gave him a warm smile. I regained myself sitting on the chair. Takano's eyes widened and then a smile appeared

on his face. "Of course but you know he's kind of dense." Obaasan smiled and I stood up in shock! "YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT HERE RIGHT!" I stormed out of the room unbelievable!

**Takano's POV**

Everyone had returned and we ate the pancakes that Ritsu's Grandmother so happily provided. That morning I learned that his grandmother knew about our relationship. She was not only happy

about it but she encouraged me to take care of the boy. I could only feel overjoyed by this. Now it was dinner time and we were having something extravagant because it was my birthday. This

was the first year that I felt my birthday was important. The only other time that that happened was when Ritsu and I went for a ride in my car where Ritsu ultimately got sick. I picked at a few

fresh vegetables and tasted the salmon. "Happy birthday Takano-kun" Ritsu's mother said while placing a cake in front of me. I'm not really one for sweets but I should have a little. They sang to

me and I felt overjoyed and awkward. I wasn't used to this… I would normally spend my birthday with co-workers or Yokozawa and go for drinks, but this was so different. This feeling wasn't

weird it was nice. I smiled "Arigato." I blew out the candles and everybody ate the cake placing the rest in glass showcase. We all gathered around in the living room to open presents. "You guys

really shouldn't have…" I coaxed them. I felt guilty that they spent money on me. "Nonsense you're family now." Ritsu's grandmother commented. "Yeah Takano-kun if you every need anything

please ask." Ritsu's mother smiled and An-Chan huffed angrily. "Arigato." I received two presents… one was from Ritsu and the other was from Ritsu's mom, father, grandmother and grandfather.

An-Chan added a small part by making the card and placing a gift card inside though I knew it was for Ritsu. I opened the package to find an expensive red sweater with a navy tie. "Arigato." I

felt awkward because that was all could say. Ritsu handed me a package with a shiny green paper. I opened it to see a leather briefcase. I looked at him. "Thank you very much." I smiled at him.

"You're old one was getting rough so." He trailed off. It made me happy that he noticed the littlest things. Afterwards we all watched a Christmas movie on the large television and everyone went

to bed.

**Lemon part if You don't like it you may skip to the marked part… you're not missing much**

Once Ritsu and I entered the room I enveloped him in a passionate kiss. I locked the door as we had done the nights before not for any suspicious reasons. I placed the presents down on the arm

chair and slowly pushed Ritsu towards the bed. I saw him look at the clock 12:06 "Happy birthday… and merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas." I responded. I slid my hand up his shirt brushing

against a hardening nipple. He gasped in shock as his face began to flush. I pulled his shirt off of him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance while we shed

our clothing. I grasped his manhood causing him moan into my mouth. "Shh…" I whispered blowing cool air against his ears. He shivered and I continued to stroke him. He put his hands over his

mouth to muffle his moans. Now that his mouth was off limits I traveled down swirling my tongue around a nipple while rolling the other in my fingers. He arched his back and moaned into his

hands. I slid my tongue down leaving a glistening trail down his stomach. He gasped audibly as I took him in my mouth. I bobbed up and down as his moans got more intense. "Takano-san I'm

going to cum." His flushed face staring at me seductively. With one last swirl of my tongue he released into my mouth. He laid there breathless his eyes glazed over in pleasure. I licked my fingers

seductively preparing them. I slipped my first digit into his entrance causing him to gasp as he began to harden again. I slid the second in as he moaned in pleasure bucking his hips. I entered the

third stretching him. He reached for the sheets pulling them helplessly. I pulled my fingers out earning a disappointed whimper. He threw his head back as the sensation was replaced by myself. I

pushed myself inside him feeling his warmth and tightness around myself. I paused letting him adjust. "Takano-san." He mumbled quietly. I began to move slowly teasing him. "Takano-san." He

thrashed impatiently. "Faster." He whined. I complied picking up pace. He moaned loudly as I stole his lips in a sloppy kiss. He writhed in pleasure beneath me reaching for my back. Feeling my

release close I began to stoke Ritsu causing him groan into my mouth. A pleasured sigh released my lips as I drew closer. I pumped him faster causing him to release for a second time. He

squeezed tightly. I groaned deep in my throat as I climaxed. I continued thrusting into him riding my release. I collapsed beside the young man breathlessly. I pulled him closer to me.

**Lemon end.**

"Ritsu… I love you." He smiled at me and his eyes popped open. He sat up with strength I didn't know he had. He ran to his suitcase. I lifted my head to examine him. He really was lewd. The

sight of a naked man with me flowing out of him was something I took pleasure secretly in. He returned with a small box climbing in snuggling close to me. "Don't laugh okay." He looked at me for

assurance. "I'll try my hardest." I smiled at him causing him to blush. He thrusted a small black box at me. "Merry Christmas…" He began. I opened it to find a pair of matching rings. The rings

were masculine silver and were pretty simple. Even though they were simple they brought me the greatest joy. I pulled him closer than before hugging him. "Thank you Ritsu… Merry Christmas." I

smiled and slipped the ring on my ring finger handing Ritsu his and he followed suit. "Merry Christmas" He sighed as sleep took over him.

**Okay so that's that…. Grandma knows and Ritsu just pulled a bold one.**

**Merci beacoup for reading**

**Orchidfur.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm currently working really hard to update them all! I'm in the middle of thinking of new **

**plots and typing my ideas down. I expect update all my stories by the end of the week so please look **

**forward to that. **

**Merci Beacoup read et review**

**Orchidfur**

**Ritsu's POV**

I woke up in his warm arms. It was just like yesterday except much better… today I wasn't embarrassed.

It was finally the last day that we had to spend here with my parents. We were allowed to go home for

New Years! YAY. I opened my eyes to see Takano staring at me. I jumped backward as he smiled in

amusement. "What are you doing perv!" I looked at myself…I wasn't dressed. I ran to the bathroom!

"YOU BAKA" I yelled through the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm sticky; I turned on the

shower sitting on the edge of the tub. I can't wait to go home. It is the end of the cycle and work is

packed. Every other department gets a week off and we have to work through the holidays. I would

honestly rather be at work than here with my parents. I showered pulling a towel around my waist. I

dried my hair and stepped back into the main bedroom. Takano-san pushed past me with his clothes

and I heard the shower start up again. I dressed myself and looked at the bed. _ Gosh he couldn't even _

_make it! _ I pulled out fresh sheets out of the linens closet. That was when I noticed something really

strange. _ I was cleaning… willingly… and I got mad… That he didn't. _ I must be sick. I felt my forehead…

maybe I just felt like tidying up. I brushed it off as exactly that and made the bed. As I straightened the

sheet I admire the silver ring that sat on my finger. I smiled not hearing the shower stop. Just then I was

enveloped into a warm hug. I blushed and squirmed for freedom. "I'm happy too." He smiled kissing the

back of my neck. "Takano-san I need to finish." I said pouting that the last corner was a mess. "About

that… why are _you_ cleaning?" "Look I can if I want okay." He put his hands up in defeat and opened the

door. "I'm going to make breakfast." "Ohayo." I heard my mother greet him happily. "Ohayo." He said

equally merrily. Merrily… hmm? OH! I ran down the stairs forgetting the corner of the sheets. "Merry

Christmas everyone!" I threw my hands in the air enthusiastically. I felt like a kid again. "Ohayo Ricchan."

An-chan smiled at me. I quickly put my arms down and my dad smiled though his coffee. "That's the

spirit Ricchan!" My mom hugged me from behind. "Yeah… maybe that was a bit much." I rubbed the

back of my head shyly. "Nonsense! It's the last day I get to see Ricchan for a while before your evil boss

takes you back!" She whined. Takano smiled. "Well sorry to be so evil but he's one of our best editors."

He winked at me and my mom fake sobbed. I was inwardly jumping for joy! Takano-san had just praised

me. "Obaasan it's time to eat." I marched up the stairs almost bumping into my grandfather. "Ohayo." I

smiled at him. "Ohayo." He smiled back. He may be strict but inside he's a softy. "Obaasan?" I continued

I stepped in her room. I heard quacks from her duck slippers as she approached. I turned around.

"Ohayo Obaasan." I smiled at her. "Ohayo Rittie." She hugged me. She handed me a long thin package. I

knew exactly what it was. I opened it to see a tie. It was a beautiful navy and the most unique color. On

the back it had a message sewn into the stitching. Merry Christmas. I'm glad you finally found someone.

I blushed closing it inside the package. "I got Takano-san one too! I want you guys to wear your

matching ties and on your first day back to work!" She pressed. "Obaasan…." "No If's that's what it is!"

She said walking past me smiling. I walked downstairs to join the rest of the family. An-chan sat in

between me and Takano-san on purpose while we read a stupid Christmas book like we've done every

year since I was five. We then did presents. Takano-san got my mom and an-chan a new fragrance from

a popular line. He gave my dad a leather belt. He gave my grandmother a pair of bunny slippers and my

grandfather a new watch. (How he affords this I'm clueless. Well he is the boss after all.) "Oh"… He

fished through the box. "Well Onodera… it appears they didn't deliver your gift?" He looked at me

puzzled. "What how awful!" My mom shrieked. "It's okay just give it to me when it comes in." He smiled

and so did I causing everyone else to smile. Takano received the tie from my grandparents and office

supplies from An-chan. My parents gave him a snow globe that had all of our names etched into it. "This

proves that we are all family." They smiled at him warmly, An-Chan huffed in anger and I smirked.

Takano clearly uncomfortable. "Uh… Arigato." The corners of his mouth turned into a smile. "Takano-

san… I left your gift at home." I announced trying to look troubled. But he already knew that the very gift

I have gotten him was already wrapped around his left ring finger symbolizing that he belonged to me. I

gave everybody food gift cards not knowing what to get anyone. Of course this pissed my mom off. I

received a pair of leather shoes from An-chan and a new suit from my parents. I also received the tie

that matched the navy suit well. Presents went by smoothly, now was Christmas dinner.

We all sat around the table and I was truly enjoying myself. We had light hearted conversations about

how we were little and An-chan tried to jab it into Takano's face that she knew me first. I then pointed

out that the amount of time you know a person isn't nearly as important as to how much you like them.

She shrunk back angrily. "I still knew you first." She huffed. "An-Chan what's wrong? You haven't been

acting right all Christmas.?" My mom pressed. I glared at her pleading to keep silent. "Nothing nothing

at all." I sighed thankfully. "So Ricchan when are you getting a girlfriend?" I chocked on my swordfish…

Wiping my mouth with my napkin I cleared my throat. "Mom… this conversation again." I began "Yes

Ricchan! I want you to get married! I want you to find love!" "Mom!" I shouted. "I bet whoever you see

isn't as good as An-Chan." "Don't worry… Ritsu's fine." Obaasan cut in. My mom shifted her hungry gaze

on my poor grandmother. "What are you hiding form me mother!" She looked at her, my mothers eyes

filled with anticipation. My grandma made a lock and key sign and placed it in her pocket. My mom

huffed angrily. "Fine Fine" She began. "Can someone pass me the potatoes." My mom asked annoyed.

Me and Takano reached for the plate and our hands touched… and my mom gasped. I looked at her in

confusion. "Ritsu why are you and Takano-san wearing the same rings…. On your ring fingers. I glanced

down… _Oh crap… Christmas was supposed to be perfect._

**_Oh Ritsu's in some deep crap now. Kya… I'm so excited!_**

**_Please review merci beacoup_**

**jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

**I believe I explained this in the last story but that means until next time :D **

**Merci Beacoup mon amis. Bon nuit**

**Orchidfur**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys if you remember last time… Takano and Ritsu have been discovered. There has been some confusion but Ritsu calls Takano Takano-san even when they are in a relationship because _**

**_1-he's his superior at work (Not really the main reason he only would call him that at work)_**

**_2- he's super embarrassed….(Need I say more.)  
3- He is in public and his parents think he is his boss._**

**_I will change it in this chapter to make some people happy :D I kinda wanted that as well._**

**_So now that I've cleared that up please read et review_**

**_Merci beacoup_**

**_Ritsu's POV_**

"Ritsu…. Why are you and Takano-kun wearing matching rings on your ring finger?" I gasped and

glanced at my fingers, I felt my heart stop. I couldn't say anything… "Ritsu." She pressed. "It's not fair!"

An-chan stood up and ran away. My mom looked at me and then shot a sympathetic glance at An-chan.

"So she's been suffering all weekend because of this…" My mother began my father now joined the

conversation. "Ritsu you didn't answer your mother" I became angry and my grandmother looked

Apologetic. "I…" I stuttered but silenced myself. "Your son and I have been going out for about 4

Weeks now." Takano cut in. I gasped at his forwardness…. "You what?!" My mother asked in rage. "I will

not allow it!" She screamed. "Ritsu! What are you thinking you're just confused." Now the anger began

to bubble inside me… how dare they call me confused. How dare they judge me for being me… "No

mom…you're wrong." I looked at her with tear filled eyes. She saw my face and bit back her own tears.

My father looked disappointed and my grandmother sat there looking surprised. My grandfather didn't

have any readable emotion on his face. "I'm sorry… but I do love Takano-san that way…" I bowed my

head. "I will not allow it! How can you do that! Look at An-chan!" My mother wailed. "Mom! I never

loved An-chan that way! Do you know how upset I was when you forced me to become engaged to her!

I valued her as a friend and I had to break that friendship to reject her!" I screamed back. "He doesn't

really love you!" I thought Takano-san was going to kill my mother but an unexpected person

interrupted. "That's enough!" Obaasan glared at my mother. "How dare you say that!" My grandmother

grew tears that threatened to escape. "How dare you say that! Takano-san loves and cares for our Ritsu

so much." She wiped away a stray tear. "You're just being selfish! Think of what he wants!" She

screamed barging away. I hung my head. "I think I'm going to head home." I said walking back to my

room followed by Takano-san. We packed our things and were met by my parents at the door. "Ritsu

why didn't you tell me you were…. You were…" "Gay." I cut in causing my mom to gasp and my dad to

scowl. "Because I knew you'd respond like this. "Bye Obaasan! I love you!" I shouted up the stairs. She

came running down in her bunny slippers. She hugged me. "I love you to Ricchan! Grandma always loves

you." She smiled and hugged Takano-san too catching him off guard. He hugged her gingerly and

carefully not knowing what to do. "I love you to Masamune! YOU COME BACK YOU HEAR!" My

grandma spoke through her tears… "Uh…. Okay… in time." He sputtered out. With that I glared at my

parents and An-chan not saying a word to them. I opened the door and walked to the black sports car

stepping on the small amount of snow you get in Japan. I sat in the car as Takano-san placed the luggage

in the car. He sat in the drivers seat bringing in a rush of cold air. "I'm sorry Takano-san." I began… "No

Ritsu… we don't need to hide anymore… Call me by my first name." He smiled warmly at me causing my

heart to skip a beat. Firstly he called my first name and now I should call him by his. I truly love the

man… I don't care what my parents think. I smiled back and he shifted into reverse.

**Ritsu's Mom's POV (We never get her name so It's really hard… )**

I noticed a new ring on Ritsu's finger earlier that evening. Thinking it was a new fashion statement I

ignored it… but when him and Takano-kun reached for the potatoes… they had the same ring. Not only

the matching ring but the matching ring on the ring finger… symbolizing that they were in a relationship.

The words slipped from my mouth and now my Ritsu's left me again. When he closed the door I

collapsed to my knees. "My son… My perfect son… Is gay…" I wept into my hands. "I'm sorry… I don't

care just come back to mommy!" I cried to nobody. I wanted my son back… I hated seeing him upset. I

loved his smile but when he cried I felt I failed as a parent. A warm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It's probably just a phase…" My husband consoled me. "No it isn't." I looked up to see my mother

hovering over me. "Mom what are you talking about?" I stood up on wobbly knees. "It isn't a phase…

you're blind dear." My mother smiled at me warmly. "I noticed how much they loved each other as soon

as I walked in the door. I noticed it way before I saw them hugging in the foyer." She concluded tears

springing in her already red eyes. "They really do love each other and to hurt your son like that… I can't

even look at you." She wept and ran up the stairs her husband giving my husband an unhappy look

before following his crying wife up the stairs. "What have we done…" I mumbled. "We have done

nothing…." He replied. "We chased our only son out… possibly out forever." Tears welled back to my

eyes and I crawled over to the stairs slumping down head in my hands. "Look… it's not our fault our sons

gay." He walked over bending down taking my hands into his large ones. "You can't help who you fall in

love with…" He tried to understand. I could see he didn't want it to be true… but that was the good thing

about my husband. He understood the situation and always did the right thing. He was the family pillar.

"you can't help who you fall in love with." He repeated with a smile. "You fell in love with me." He kissed my

forehead lightly. "I mean sure… it may be hard for them and society isn't friendly, but as long as he's

happy I don't care. Didn't you notice the smiles that came from him while Takano-san was around." He looked at my

eyes and I smiled too… "I haven't seen him that happy in so long." "Exactly…so is It really our decision who

he loves." He pressed. "No, and Takano-san isn't so bad either." I smiled. "That's right honey." I turned

around to see my mother smiling through her wet face. "They really love each other." She pressed.

"Please apologize to him.." She said almost inaudibly. "I will…" I smiled feeling hopeful after such a

painful experience. The truth was that my son was gay. Also he found a really nice person who loves and

cherishes him. The truth is… I'm happy he's found someone… even if it is a man. I love my son and if he

does as well then I don't have any problems.

**_Takano's Pov_**

We returned to the house and Ritsu went into major depressed mode. Sorata approached him but he

didn't even acknowledge the poor cat. She followed him and remained persistent. "Ritsu… you should

eat something." I walked in and placed a grilled-cheese sandwich on the bedside table. "No…." He

grumbled squeezing the blanket over his head. I sighed crawling into the bed with him. I pulled him close to me and he turned around to face

me. He snuggled into my chest and I felt warm tears stain my chest. I hugged him more firmly. "Ritsu…

it's okay." I soothed him rubbing his back. We then heard a knock at the door. I kissed him gingerly and

peeled his arms of me. I tucked him in and walked to the door. I opened it and gasped. My eyes must

have popped out of my head. "Uh… hello Mrs. Onodera." "hi Takano-kun… is Ritsu here? He isn't in his

apartment." "Uh… yeah…" Secretly I hated the woman…she insulted my love for her son. Then again I

don't hate her I'm sure she was just in the heat of the moment. "May I speak with him?"

**_Ooooh I'm so mean! I always do this to you guys! Well this time I actually had to because it's late and I still have to edit it soooo yeah expect the next chapter to be up in a few days. _**

**_Merci beacoup_**

**_Bon nuit_**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bienvinue everybody! I made you all wait far too long. I got accepted into a pre-college course so I've been busyyyyy! Please enjoy… _**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Takano's Pov_**

"May I speak with Ritsu?" I looked at the woman in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes. "Uh… He's napping at the moment…" I looked at the

bedroom door. "Can I wait for him?" I turned back to her in shock. "I suppose." I widened the door enough to walk in. I could tell how shocked

she was. _Is there anything wrong with a man's house being clean!? _"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" I walked into the kitchen turning on the

water. "Tea is fine." She sat at the table stiffly. "I heated up the pot and brought the tea down from a high cupboard. I placed a warm cup in

front of her and sat awkwardly across from her. She stared at the brown liquid in front of her silently. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered quietly. I looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?" My eyes widened as she gained confidence. "I'm sorry for the way

I acted…" She looked down at her tea again. "I guess it's only normal finding that out about your son…" I too stared at my tea finding it more

interesting than I thought. "I suppose but it appears you love him very much." She pushed her pointer fingers together awkwardly… _Where _

_was this conversation going? _"Of course I do… I wouldn't have been so persistent if I didn't." I let a small chuckle pass my lips causing her to

smile. "Persistent…?" She looked at me in question a smirk playing across her lips. "Well… It was about a year and a half before Onodera

admitted his love. Though I knew it was there from the beginning." I smiled awkwardly and she laughed a bit. "Yeah he is a bit stubborn…"

Then we heard shuffles from the door and saw a 26 year old man shuffle in the kitchen wearing duck pajamas. "Mom?" His eyes widened in

shock. "Hi Honey…" She began awkwardly. "I got up to get tea for Ritsu. "What are you doing here?" He sat in my place. "I came to say

that I'm sorry." He had the same reaction as myself. "What?" He sipped the tea gingerly pulling back in disgust. "There's no milk in it…" He

mumbled. "That's because that's mine." I grabbed the tea and pushed his in front of him. "Oh…" He blushed slightly causing his mother to

smile. "I came to say I'm sorry… I know I acted rather harsh." Ritsu interrupted with a huff. "That's an understatement." His mother looked

saddened. "Well I came to say I'm sorry because I realized how much you really did love each other. Takano-kun cares for you. He loves you

as much as your father and I do." She continued despite his comment. "Even if Taknao-kun is a male it is obvious you care very much for

each other." Ritsu blushed at her words. "I love you very much and I want you in my life." She continued placing her hands on ritsu's that

held his pale green cup. "You smile more when he's around. I wanted to say sorry because I didn't realize how much you loved each other. I

called your love fake but I was blind. I came to say sorry and that I support you guys." A warm smile crossed her face and Ritsu's eyes

popped from their sockets. "You what…" "I support you." She repeated the smile warming the dim room. A tear formed on Ritsu's cheek. "I

love you mom.." He said almost inaudibly. "She stood up and hugged her son. "I'm sorry for the awful things I said…" She squeezed him and I

leaned on the counter. _So that's how it is huh…_ I smiled over the rim of my cup. "So where's dad?" "He is taking your grandmother home. She

turned to me. "I'm really sorry please forgive me." She bowed before me. "Don't bow… I accept you're apology." She raised her head and

smiled. "Arigato!" She hugged me catching my off guard. I placed the cup higher than our heads so it wouldn't spill. Ritsu smiled at my

awkward position. "Well I've said what I must. Now I have to go wish your uncle a Merry Christmas. She turned around waving and left

through the front door. "Well… I had no idea you were such a mommy's boy." I smiled as he blushed. "Hey not fair! I am not!" He pouted

cutely. I pulled him into a hug. "Well this is good news isn't it…" He looked up at me and smiled slightly. I kissed his lips lightly.

**_Lemon reference…_**

I placed my cup of coffee on the counter and kissed him again this time more passionate. He was taken aback leaving his mouth open and

defenseless. I slid my tongue into his warm mouth silently kissing him lovingly. He kissed me back grasping at the front of my shirt. I slung my

arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. He moaned slightly as my thigh ran along him. I walked him backwards towards my couch and

was about to push him down when the door rang.

**_Lemon end (it really wasn't lemon but some people don't like it…)_**

**_(Btw I'm going to repeat the last sentence in case some people skipped.)_**

I was about to push him backward when the door rang. I stopped and looked at the door. "Your mom? Did she forget something…?" He looked

as confused as I. "My mom rarely forgets… in fact I don't think she's ever forgotten anything." I stood up walking to my door. I opened it to a

man in a grey suit. I cocked my head. "Yes?" I asked the mysterious man who stood a head under me. "Is Onodera Ritsu here?" He asked

scratching his head nervously. "Uh yeah…" I announced. "One moment please." I walked away from the door over to Ritsu. "There is a man

here for you." I pointed to the door as he stood up. He walked over and opened it… "Sensei!" He shouted. I strained to hear their

conversation but couldn't… I guess I would have to wait until later. I sat on the couch going through a manuscript.

**_Ritsu's POV_**

I opened the door to Sensei. "Wellford-Sensei!" I stared in shock and felt a cold shiver trickle down my spine. "Why are you here…" I

stammered. "Why? I came to see how my student is doing." He smiled devilishly running a hand through his black spiky hair._ Why is he here… _

_Sensei from when I studied abroad. _"May I come in?" I stepped aside reluctantly. He patted my head the way Takano-san always does.

Instead of the warm loving embrace I long for I felt pain and I shrunk back. "Another guest… my aren't you popular Onodera." Takano-san

announced as we entered the living room. "Hi there. My name is Dylan Wellford.(Foreign Name_ I was Ritsu's sensei when he studied abroad."

He shook Takano's hand and I shrank in alongside Takano-san. "Well we still have tea?" He offered walking into the kitchen. Takano returned

to the living room carrying a tray. "So how long are you staying?" Takano asked handing him a yellow cup. "I'm actually moving to Japan. I

heard Ritsu was here from the new place I'm going to be teaching in." I looked up at him stiffly. _He was teaching in Japan…_ "Well that's

good." Takano smiled lightly at the man. An hour passed with light conversation. "Well I must be taking my leave. Ritsu will you walk me to

the door?" I looked at him and stood up reluctantly. Takano retreated to the kitchen to clean the dishes. "Arigato Takano-san it was nice to

meet you." Wellford sensei called from the foyer. I went to open the door and was stopped by Wellford-sensei standing over me. "It was nice

to see you again…. Ritsu." He groped me and I shrank back. "I'll be back…" He chuckled menacingly and excused himself. I closed the door

and shrunk down into a pile on the foyer floor. _Why was he here… Why… Everything was supposed to be okay. Mom accepted us… so did _

_Dad. Why does he have to come back now…_

**_Merci beacoup for reading guys. I know Ritsu doesn't get a break does he? So yeah. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review… (I also _**

**_need ideas for my vampire knight story… I kind of hit a wall. I will of course give you credit if I happen to use your idea.) _**

**_Merci pour lecture_**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_ Orchidfur_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonsoir everyone! So I hope you Halloween was fantabulous! Sorry I've been so busy lately. I got accepted into a pre-college course… it's really difficult but it's amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter… Please review it gives me support and helps me to continue writing_**

**_Merci Beacoup Everyone!  
ORCHIDFUR_**

**_Masamune's POV_**

Ritsu's teacher from studying abroad just left and I was cleaning dishes. "Ritsu do you want the chicken

fried or the chicken baked?" I knew the answer would be fried… That man didn't care if his body was in

the toilet… he only liked what tasted good in his mouth. (A/N BTW THAT IS SO ME! I bet a bunch of you are with me XD) "Anything is fine." He mumbled shuffling to the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked walking

over to the depressed man. "You should be happy… your mom is." He looked at me his eyes glazed over

in heat. I felt his forehead to find him extremely warm. "WOAH!" I all but screamed. I lifted the man

bridal style and laid him softly on the bed. I tucked him in placing a cold cloth on his head. "Don't you

dare get up!" I announced before leaving the room. "How did he have a fever? An hour ago he was

fine." I peeked the door open to see a tear rolling down his face. "Did he really feel that bad?" I walked

in the room and hugged him. "It's okay I'll get you medicine you'll feel much better." He hugged me

lightly before losing consciousness. I grabbed a cold remedy from the bathroom cabinet. I placed it on

the slate grey vanity reading the directions. I walked into the modern kitchen… _This house was too _

_gray…_ I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. I debated adding ice but ended up doing

it anyway. "Ritsu I have some medicine…" I announced walking in. I knew he had passed out but

maybe… if I shook him he'd stir. I gently prodded the man. He opened a fever glazed eye. "Here take

this…" I told him firmly. He agreed taking the pill. "I love you…" I mumbled as he fell back to sleep. I

placed the cup on a napkin and left the room.

**_Ritsu's POV_**

I had let sensei out the door. Afterword I became extremely depressed. _Why was he here again…_ I

curled myself in a ball on Takano-san's comfortable bed. I inhaled his unique scent that filled me with

happiness. Why did he have to ruin everything… I pressed my face into the pillow desperately trying to

fight the tears that threatened to stream down my face. I found myself drifting to sleep.

_Ritsu's Dream,_

_"Ritsu please stay after class." "Okay sensei." "Now Ritsu…. I'm going to lock the door." *click* "Sensei _

_what are you doing…?" "Ritsu… I've taken a liking to you…" "Sensei please stay away from me…" "Oh but _

_Ritsu your so cute…" "NOOOOO"_

I woke up in a cold sweat tears streaming down my face. "Ritsu!" Takano screamed bursting through the

door. "What's wrong?" I stared at the man who hugged me… "Bad dream…" Takano squeezed me

tighter. "What was it about?" "Nothing…." He pulled away from me placing a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"It's okay…" I hugged him back snuggling into his warmth. His presence made me feel protected. "Stay

with me…" I pleaded hugging him tighter. "Of course…" I rolled into a ball and Takano hugged me

lovingly.

**_Masamune's POV_**

"NOOOO!" I ran into the room to see Ritsu in a cold sweat tears streaming freely down his pale face.

"Ritsu…" I hugged him not knowing what to do. "What happened?" I asked carefully… "Bad dream…" He

hugged me loosely. "What about?" He stiffened… "Nothing…" Maybe it was too horrible to remember…

"Please stay with me…" He hugged me tighter. "Of course." I kissed his forehead and lay next to the ball

that warmed my bed. As he fell back to sleep I changed into sweat pants and crawled back in. "why was

he so depressed lately? Did the cold do this to him? Maybe I should talk to his mother? Why was Ritsu

acting this way? He is making me worried. I hugged him tighter like my life depended on it. I rested my

chin on his head. "No…" He began to talk in his sleep. Did he not want me to touch him? "No sensei

stop…" I froze. _Sensei? Like the one from earlier… _I crawled out of bed quietly. I picked up Ritsu's

cellphone and dialed his mother's number. Hello? "Hi is this Mrs. Onodera?" Yes this is her "Um I'm kind

of worried about Onodera." Takano-kun? "Yes it's me….What's wrong with Ritsu? She was beginning to

panic. "Well he was depressed then he got a fever. When he went to rest from the fever he had a bad

dream." I explained. Well bad dreams are normal with colds… "Yeah but he was talking about his

sensei… I think he was talking about that guy that was here earlier." I continued. Teacher? What was 

his name… "ah…. I forgot… some foreign name… possibly alexander? No… I forgot." I mentally face

palmed. Well I can assure you that Ritsu is okay just watch him… he used to have bad dreams about a 

teacher a while ago maybe they were mean to him? He outgrew it just give him time. I could hear her

smile. "Okay thanks." You're welcome Takano-kun. Thank you for worrying about my little boy. Tell him I 

love him I have to make dinner me and An-chan are going shopping. "Oh have… fun." I hung up after

formally saying goodbye. "Well it's just a phase…" Feeling more at ease I climbed into the bed with the

ball. He was sweating. I felt his head and fever glazed eyes popped open. "I'm getting ice you need to

eat…" "Takano-san?" "yeah?" "I don't want grilled cheese…" "fine I'll make you ramen." He nodded

rolling over. God even when he was depressed he was picky. I brought the man the food, drink and pill.

"Take the pill after you're done eating…" I advised. "Okay…" He responded tiredly. _He seemed okay now._

**_Ritsu's POV_**

No matter what I do I can't help but dream about it…. Why was sensei back here. Was he back to do it

again? I hope not… I felt chills go up my spine despite felling overheated from the fever. I took the pill

and rolled over again. _Let's hope I dream about something normal… _I quickly fell asleep not know what

dream awaited me.

**_Okay guys so that was a quick chapter but it's late and I figured I have to give you something. It kind _**

**_of cut off at a screwy part but that's okay. I hope you enjoyed. I would appreciate a review or a _**

**_suggestion. Please forgive grammatical errors._**

**_Merci Beacoup pour lecture_**

**_Until next time ( I do it in English once in a while so people know what I'm talking about when I write _**

**_it in French)_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Masamune's POV_**

I walked into the bedroom to see Ritsu still sleeping. _His mom _

_said he outgrew it. I will act normal. _"Hey Ritsu do you want to

be late?" I prodded him with my foot. He mumbled tiredly and

shifted slightly. "5 minutes." He grumbled tiredly. "No." I

scooped him up placing him over my shoulder. "What!" He

screamed in surprise. "It's time for work. Your grandmother

wants us to wear our matching ties." I pointed to mine as I

secured it around my neck after placing him on a kitchen chair.

"Oh… I forgot we had work today." "Yeah of course we do idiot

and the work is only piling up." I stared at him as he rubbed his

sleepy eyes. _He seemed hollow._ I embraced him in a warm hug…

"Come one we're going to be late." I walked to the door placing

my shoes on tiredly.

**_Ritsu's Pov_**

I had forgotten about work. I was too tired to care. I walked

into Takano-san's bedroom and went to the closet. I went to

the side that had a few outfits of mine and grabbed the suit I

got for Christmas. I looked at the tie in the box flipping it over

and smiling at the message. I then looked at the ring on my

finger… _even if sensei was here…. I still had this… _ I smiled to

myself pushing the painful memory deep inside. I fumbled with

the tie walking back into the kitchen. "By the way what did you

get me for Christmas?" I asked Takano-san who waited at the

door patiently. "Hmm what did I?" He placed his hand on his

chin as if he was thinking. "You forgot!" I screamed. "Of course

not." He smiled at me but didn't answer my question. I looked at

the leather workbag I had gotten him, it matched him really

well. "are you going to tell me?" I asked curiously. "You really

want it now?" He inquired teasingly. "Of course Christmas was

over a few days ago!" I all but screamed. "alright…" He placed

his work bag down. He returned with a small box resembling a

watch box. I opened it to see a watch… Expected…. "Do you

like it?" He offered. "Yeah" I smiled not noticing that it indeed

was a Rolex… "Here." He took it and opened it. There was a

space under the clock face that opened. It had a small message

etched into it and I had to bring it close to my eyes to read. _I _

_love you. Merry Christmas… Love Masamune. _I blushed. "See it

is personal as well." He smiled hugging me lightly. "Because of

your impatience we are now late. I will drive so we arrive on

time." I placed the watch on my wrist and followed him out the

door.

**_Masamune's POV_**

We left the house and I was pleased to see that he seemed to

be better than when he woke up. _Maybe he was getting over it. _

_It was probably just the fever talking. _We walked into the

building while to cool air nipped our noses. I looked at Ritsu who

seemed to be doing much better. He glanced at me and

blushed. _Too cute… _We entered Emerald department and

sensed the horrible stench of overworked tired people. "Ohayo

everyone" I entered refreshed from such a wonderful Christmas

break. "Takano-san what made you so happy." Kisa mumbled

half-tired half-dead. "Christmas." I responded happily sitting at

my desk. I picked up the phone smiling at the ring on my finger.

I called Erika-senesi who was falling behind again. "Ohayo I just

wanted to let you know that the deadline is this week." "I know

prick." She hung up after huffing angrily. _Now I know what the _

_department was dying. _I looked over at Ritsu who laughed

nervously talking with the printer. "Handle the printer better!" I

shouted throwing a paper ball at him. Everyone laughed

including Ritsu. "I'm sorry but we aren't going to have it done in

time. We will get it to you as soon as possible. There is no way

our workers can pull that off with being half dead as is. If you

have any problems address the lazy authors who like to take

breaks when we work the hardest. As I said it will get done.

Have a wonderful day." Ritsu ended the phone call sighing in

relief. "Well done." I patted his head with my ringed hand as I

walked to the coffee machine.

**_Ritsu's POV_**

Even though sensei was back I did my job well today. I had just

been praised by Takano-san and everything seemed to be going

back to normal. Even if sensei was here…. I sighed sitting in my

chair beginning to become depressed again. _Think Ritsu. You _

_have Takano-san, your parents accepted you, you're _

_succeeding at your job. You're doing better even if sensei is _

_here. _ I smiled at my thoughts. Even if he was here I am going

to focus on the positive things. It isn't like I gave him my

number or anything. I looked at the manuscript in front of me. I

was going to murder someone… First it was the cherry blossom

tree… now a turtle. _What kind of turtle swims in a frozen lake? _I

stood up enraged as Takano-san returned he gave me a

confused look. "WHAT KIND OF TURTLE SWIMS IN A FROZEN

LAKE!" I screamed causing Kisa to laugh. Mino just looked up

and Hatori didn't even bother. "What do you mean?" Takano-

san asked walking over. "First this author put a Cherry blossom

tree in winter… in full bloom and now she thinks it's okay to put

a turtle in a frozen lake." I explained frantically. Takano-san

rubbed his chin… "This is very troublesome… Take care of it." He

announced walking away. I slumped in my chair. What the hell is

wrong with her! I looked at my desk with despair. "It's okay

Ricchan." Kisa assured me. I raised a hand in thanks. "OH MY

GOD RITSU!" Kisa screamed. I looked at him shocked so did

everyone else… "What?" I asked blushing slightly. "Where did

you get that watch." I blushed putting my hand down.

"Christmas gift." Kisa's mouth dropped. "At least you didn't steal

it." He commented. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT" I shouted back.

"Nevermind nevermind…" He picked up the phone ending the

conversation. Takano-san sat at the other end of the table

laughing over his coffee cup. Hatori stood up angered. "Chiharu

sensei…." He grumbled grabbing his coat. With that we all

understood. Chiharu sensei was making excuses again to why

she was late. I picked up the phone. "Hello sensei?" "Yes

onodera kun?" "Well it appears on page 23 of your latest manga

you had a mistake in the seasons…" "HOW DARE YOU I DON'T

MAKE MISTAKES" "Uh well there is a turtle swimming in the

frozen lake…" Sensei fell silent. "Sensei…." "I'll fix it!" She

shouted hanging up the phone. I slumped backward realizing I

had finished my work. "Kisa do you need help?" I offered. He

looked at me with glowing eyes. "RICCHAN MY SAVIOR!" HE

handed me a pile. "Gwah I said I'd help not do your work." "But I

still have this stack." He held on up twice the size. "Oh well… I'll

take care of it." I announced 5 hours and many red marks later

Kisa and I finished. "Well that's that." I patted them on the desk

lining them up. "Off to the printers." He smiled… "Okay well I'm

heading home." I was shocked when Taknao-san came up from

behind. "I'll give you a ride because I'm leaving as well. "Ah you

guys are so close! It's so nice." Kisa smiled… _Did he know or _

_was he just an idiot? _"Oh I can take the train I wanted to stop

at the bookstore." I pressed. "I see…" He looked away and I

thought I saw hurt flash through his eyes. "Uh… If you don't

mind you can drop me off at the book store?" He looked at me

hopefully. We walked down the hallway. "Masamune…" I looked

up to see Yokozawa-san. "Good evening Yokozawa-san…" I

began. He sniffed in distain. "I just wanted to know how Sorata

was…" He trailed off awkwardly. "Oh he's fine. He really likes

Onodera-kun here." Takano-san smiled and Yokozawa-san

frowned. "Well then good night." He dismissed walking past him.

I followed him arriving in the elevator. We walked to the parking

garage waving in silence. "So what do you want to get from the

bookstore?" He asked sitting in the driver seat. "Oh I wanted to

see how sensei's new book was selling." "That's sales job. I

won't allow you to poke in their business." "I guess so…" I

trailed off. We arrived at our apartment complex. I fumbled for

my keys but was pulled by Takano-san into his apartment.

"Takano-san…." I began. "No… we're home." He closed to door behind us and kissed me passionately. "Call me Masamune when

we aren't at work…" I blushed and he pulled me into a warm

hug. "I love you Ritsu…" He squeezed me tigher… "I love you as

well…" I mumbled almost inaudibly. "Well I have a question…" I

looked at his maroon eyes. "What?" "Will you move in with

me…."

**_Okay guys so that's that. I hope you enjoyed… I pushed _**

**_off the teacher problem because I have bigger plans for it, _**

**_though I wanted to introduce him to create extra stress… _**

**_because it is going to prove how much they love each _**

**_other. Smiles… I love this story I really do. I love sekaiichi _**

**_hastukoi… then again who doesn't…._**

**_Merci Beacoup pour lecture._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bienvinue mon ami! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I'm really a horrible person for ending it that way but please enjoy this chapter as well. (I will mark the lemon so people who don't like lemon don't have to read it.) _**

**_Merci Beacoup_**

**_Masamune's POV_**

He stared at me with a blank expression… "What…" he trailed off. "Well you stay here a lot anyway…" I

pressed."But I don't want to be a burden…." I hugged him tighter… "It's a burden without you here." I

smiled into his hair. "I live right next door." "I know that's what pains me… only a wall is between me

and my love." I felt him blush at my words which made me smile even more. "Are you sure…" He asked

one last time. "Of course…" I hugged him tighter… "Please don't regret it." He smiled. "I can say that I

won't as long as you clean up after yourself." He looked away shyly. I grabbed his chin and kissed him

lightly.

_(Lemon)_

I smiled kissing him more lovingly removing my coat. I pulled him closer pushing him against a wall. I

pressed myself closer causing him to groan… His hands reached around my neck as I kissed him. I

reached a hand between us and pressed a hand against his hard on causing him to gasp in surprise. I

smiled into our kiss lifting the man. He wrapped his legs around my waist pressing himself against me. I

groaned at the friction wanting to shed my clothes. I closed the bedroom door placing him on the bed.

With sneaky hands I reached under his suit and began undoing his tie. I unbuttoned shirt letting it hang

on his shoulders loosely. I smiled looming over him sadistically as I undid my own tie. He looked at me

with half-lidded eyes that excited me even more. I leaned down crashing my lips onto his. I began to

play with a hardened nipple causing him to moan. "More…" He breathed out grinding against me. I

stifled a throaty groan stopping his hips from moving. He whimpered in disappointment… I removed

my own suit and shirt and slowly went down and undid the zipper of his pants. I puled out his hardened

member as he sighed in relief. I pulled his pants down his pants discarding them to the floor. He looked

at me lustfully which excited me even more. I poked his member causing him to groan… "My my aren't

you painfully hard…" "Don't talk like that pervert…" He covered his face with a fore arm. I stroked it

causing him stifle a moan. "Let me hear you…" I licked his member causing him to shake violently.

"Takano-san…" He breathed. I looked up at him. "No…Call my first name." I corrected him pumping him

roughly. "Uh... I can't… it's embarrassing." He bit his bottom lip in pleasure. I could sense he was close.

"Takano-san I'm going to…" "No." I squeezed the base of his cock and he whimpered. "Let me come…"

He whined pitifully. "No…" I continued. "Not until you call me by my first name _Ritsu…_" He looked at me

with a painfully lust filled face. "Masamune…. Please let me come." "Good boy." I smiled at him

enveloping him in my mouth. He breathed out heavily and with a few licks he released into my mouth.

He lay there breathlessly. "I'm not done yet…" I kissed his lips passionately. "I've been waiting for you to

move in with me… I'm too happy to let you off just once." I smiled pulling him closer to me…

**_Ritsu's POV_**

"I'm too happy to let you off just once." With that he picked me up and I sat and looked at him. "What

do you mean…?" I asked in confusion. "Will you… Suck me off again.." He asked clearly shy… "What!" I

almost screamed in surprise. I looked at him to see he was dead serious… "I did that when I was crazy…"

I assured him… He looked a little disappointed. I felt guilty… "Okay but…. Don't be disappointed." He

looked at me surprised. I crawled over to him undoing his pants causing him to sigh in relief as he was

released the tight quarters. I placed it in one hand and began to stroke… it was then that I noticed…

_He was huge… _I looked at his face and realized what I was doing cause him pleasure. Gaining some

confidence I leaned down and licked the head lightly causing him to throw his head back. I placed my

mouth and began to bob up and down. He moaned which was rather surprising. _He never did that…_I

sucked more powerfully as I looked up at his pleasured face… it was enough to get me hard again.

"Ritsu…" I groaned grabbing my hair. He pushed me down slightly… "I want to be inside you…" He

breathed… With that I released him from my mouth… He pushed me to my hands and knees placing to

fingers in my mouth. He pulled them out placing one in my entrance. "Hmm Masamune…" I moaned

without hesitation. I don't care if it was embarrassing…. He forced the second and third stretching me…

"Being at your parents made you want me huh?" He smiled and I blushed. He released his fingers

placing himself at my entrance. He pushed causing me to moan loudly… "Masamune…" He pushed

painfully slow. "Faster…" Instead he continued teasing me. He pulled out achingly slow… I pushed my

hips backwards surprising him. "I told you faster…" I moaned as he stared at me. He picked up the pace

snapping his waist forward quickly rocking me. He grasped my waist for stability and increased speed yet

again. He reached around with one hand and began stroking me. "Masamune.." I panted as I became

closer. With a few more thrusts I was thrown over the edge… "Masamune!" I shouted… Not after

Takano-san released himself deep inside and collapsing on top of me.

_(Lemon end)_

I woke up to Takano-san snuggling me, staring at me. "What are you doing?" "Watching you sleep…"

"That's creepy…" He nuzzled my hair. "I know but you're so cute." I blushed and rolled over to hide my

embarrassment. "Guys don't like being called cute." "Tough." He announced standing up. "Well we have

work today and you need to sell your place and bring your stuff over. You also have to sell stuff like your

bed and couch." "Why do I have to leave my bed?" "Because you will sleep with me." He smiled

snuggling into me. I blushed… "Okay I'll get dressed but I need a shower." "Take one with me." He

smiled devilishly. "I need to get clean clothes as well." I announced placing my clothes from yesterday

on. "Too bad." He left the room carrying a towel and clothes. I walked into my apartment realizing I

hadn't slept here in almost a month. I walked around the empty house looking at my belongings all

placed in its proper place. It was really true… I was moving away. "GWAH I WAS PAYING HEATING FOR A

WHOLE MONTH." I face palmed and walked to the shower. My apartment wasn't as large as Takano-

san's but it was mine. I couldn't help but feeling loss… I wouldn't have my own space anymore… I

toweled off my wet hair and walked into my bedroom. I sighed lying on my soft bed… I will never sleep

in this bed again… I stared at the olive walls and sighed to myself. I sat up to see Takano-san… "WHAT

ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shouted in surprise. "You leave your door open." He announced walking over

to the bed. "Why are you sighing so heavily. "Nothing…" "It has to be something." He embraced me and

I realized. _Even if I was loosing my house and my bed and my personal space I was living with the person _

_I loved and that was much more important than some bed…. _ I smiled at him "It's Really nothing." He

looked a bit surprised. "Oh by the way you can just shove your bed in the spare room and bring your

desk because I have room in my office." I stared at him… _ I was so upset and I'm keeping my stuff _

_anyway. _I face palmed causing Takano-san to jump up in surprise. "Why would you do that?" "It's

nothing." I assured grabbing my work bag. "Come on we are going to be late." "Yes sir." He saluted and

we walked to the train station.

**_Sorry guys this chapter was mostly lemon so people who don't like that stuff didn't get much of a _**

**_chapter. I will make it up next chapter by having little to no lemon and all or mostly _**

**_forgive grammar mistakes._**

**_ Merci Beacoup_**

**_Until next time _**

**_Orchidfur._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi guys… I made you wait long enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review because I really need help with the lemon parts. If anybody is good at writing that kinda stuff please share some tips… other than that merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

* * *

**_Ritsu's pov_**

* * *

"Come on we're going to be late…."I announced pulling my new suit over a dress shirt. _Why we dressed so formally… I had no idea…._

"Your hairs still wet." Takano-san poked my wet fringe to make his point…

"No time…"

"You'll get sick."

"Highly doubt it." I argued as we left my apartment. I stepped into the elevator grateful he dropped the subject.

"So when are you going to end your lease?" I looked at him in surprise…

"uh it ends in like 2 weeks…"

"That's too long." He complained…

"Takano-san you're acting like a child…" I rolled my eyes watching the number on the elevator change. _Why did we live so high? _

"No… we aren't at work yet… so it's _Masamune…_"

I stared at him blankly my eyes wide with shock. _How the hell did he expect me to say something _so_ embarrassing… _

"Earth to Ritsu…" A hand was being waved in front of my face. Shaking my head wildly as we stepped out of the apartment building. _God I forgot it was December… I should've taken the extra 3 minutes to dry my hair properly. _

"I just hope we don't have another issue with sensei." Takano-san stared at me in question. "Well… you know… she made a tree in winter and a turtle in ice…" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah… Some authors think in funny ways."

I sighed heavily dreading the long workday ahead of me….

* * *

**_Masamune's POV._**

* * *

Ritsu was going to get sick I knew already… At least I would be there to take care of him. I couldn't help but hide my excitement of him moving in with me. _I've loved this man for the past 12 years… and I finally had him. _I didn't only have him… he wanted me right back.

We walked into the office and I placed a bunny on each desk. Now that Christmas and new years were over we are going be really busy.

"Alright guys lets go to overdrive, We missed a lot because of the holidays which happens to be one of our busy seasons. Our next large one is Valentine's day so if we want that to go smoothly we have to hurry and get as much done as possible." I assured them.

"Yes sir." Kisa shouted.

"Alright." Hatori grumbled sipping his coffee.

"huah…." Was all Ritsu could mutter…. _Maybe that night of passion was just to much to handle._ I smiled at my thoughts sitting at my desk. I looked through several manuscripts and made several phone calls. I looked up at Ritsu when I had a chance who was growling into the phone.

"Look sensei… I know that you work hard… but do I really have to teach you the seasons!" His voice straining trying to keep from yelling.

I could hear sensei over the phone. **_How dare you talk to me that way_**

"Sensei I'm sorry but please pay attention… Its summer you can't have a snowman…"

_She put a snowman in summer time… I honestly think she's doing this on purpose. _

I went back to my work figuring he could handle this. *cough* I looked up to see Ritsu coughing into his sleeve… _ I told him to dry his hair… _I groaned at the thought…

"Takano-san…" Ritsu stumbled up hours later…

"Can we go home?" I looked up at him in surprise…. Being so late everyone else has returned home after finishing several manuscripts in record time. _I'd have to reward them with doughnuts or something tomorrow._

"Uh… Sure how much do you have left…?" I looked over to his desk to see all the manuscripts neatly stacked in a pile.

"I did some of tomorrows so that I could stay home… I don't feel so good."  
And with that he fell over…I panicked picking him up realizing he was burning a high temp… I didn't know what to do I was going to take him to the hospital when his phone rang…._ I don't want to go through his things… _I picked up the phone cautiously.

Takano-san

"Uh hi ."

Is Ritsu okay? 

"Uh he has a really high fever.

What! I'm coming over now!

"uh ma'am we're still at work."

He went to work with a high fever! YOU said you'd take care of him. He words stung but I knew they we're true.

"I know… We're heading home now. I'm going to stay with him tomorrow…"

No need I'm sleeping over get home asap .and with that she hung up…

_Mrs. Onodera just invited herself to stay at my apartment… __**Oh that's right we didn't tell her Ritsu is moving in. **_

I walked quickly calling a cab.

* * *

*at home.*

* * *

We arrived seconds before Mrs. Onodera did.

"Hi Mrs. Onodera." She pushed past me and stormed into the living room.

"Where's Ritsu?" She wailed tears filling her eyes.

"Uh he's sleeping in my room." I noted not to say _our_ just in case Ritsu didn't want her to know yet.

"Oh well… I'm going to make some soup." She placed down a grocery bag on the kitchen table.

"Where do you keep your towels?" She asked casually.

"I'll get a few…" I left her filling running the water in the sink making it cooler. I returned minutes later with a towel in my hands.

"Thank you." She said taking it from me running it under the water and ringing it out.

"Uh… I honestly think he's okay it's only a cold." She turned and glared at me.

"It may be a cold but my baby's still sick." She noted walking to what she thought was the bedroom. She sighed in frustration when she walked in the bathroom.  
"Your apartments opposite Ritsu's" She noted walking across the hall… _Obviously they're different apartments? _

I looked at the plastic bag on the table. The purse and night bag sat on the chair and I could tell she was seriously staying over at my apartment because of her sick son. When she reentered she began to take out a few ingredients and asked for a pan. I obliged sitting on the table.

"Uh well you know…. I can take care of him. I'm sure your husband needs you at home." I pressed.

She turned to me her expression unreadable.

"It's okay. He has an-chan." She noted turning around again. I furrowed a brow.

"You can trust me. I took care of Ritsu when he was sick before." I remembered the time when Ritsu threw up in my lap out of nowhere when we were watching tv.

She turned to me again this time her expression unsure.

"He was worse last time. He threw up in my lap like 2 times." I pressed…

"Are you sure you can handle my sick baby?" Her eyes filled with sadness. _Does she think he's dying or something. He caught a cold from having wet hair._

"I promise. If I need help I know who to call." I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

"Okay well I'm going to finish this soup but if you need me make sure you call me." She pointed a ladle at me and I nodded trying not to laugh at what she was threatening me with.

She finished the soup leaving me with several different cough medicines. I grabbed a bowl and put soup in it making sure it cooled. I grabbed a pill that seemed to be what he needed and walked into the bedroom. I placed the soup, medication and water on the bedside table and shook Ritsu carefully.

"Ritsu wake up and eat something." He groaned in response but opened a pale green eye.

"Here sit up."

He sat up taking the cold towel off his fore head. I grabbed a thermometer and took his temp… 101…. I suppose it went down.

"Take this after you eat and make sure you get more sleep." He nodded in response. I turned on my heel ready to leave when an arm jumped out and grabbed my wrist. I turned with wide eyes to see Ritsu holding me.

"Stay and eat with me." He pleaded quietly like a child scared to be yelled at.

I smiled encouraging him. "Okay let me get some soup we can watch a movie until your done then you need to sleep and I need to catch up on work." I rubbed his back soothingly as he looked down.

"I'm sorry I made you come home."

"Don't worry about it." I kissed his forehead lightly leaving the room. I grabbed soup myself and walked back into the room with the remote in hand. I switched to some random station which proved to be an interesting show so we left it anyway.

"This tastes like my mom's soup." He smiled at me and I smiled back holding in a laugh.

"That's because your mom made it." He looked at me confusion clouding his already pale eyes.

"She came when you got sick. I convinced her to let me take care of you otherwise she would have stayed the night. She will come back tomorrow while I'm at work okay?"

He looked a bit unsure and nodded.

"Ritsu I love you." I hugged him taking his now empty soup bowl.

"I love you too." His face turning red leaving me unsure whether it was my comment or his fever that made him that way.

"Take your medicine and get some sleep." He smiled at me swallowing the teal pill and rolling on his side.

"Goodnight Ritsu."

* * *

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed. Please forgive grammar errors because I know there is a boatload of them._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi guys sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. I will try to be more prompt next time. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review I love hearing what everyone has to say even if it isn't nice because I can learn from it. :D _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Masamune's POV [_**I love it when my computer learns their names and doesn't correct them anymore XD]

I walked into the bedroom tiredly grabbing my favorite tie quietly. I peered over at the sleeping male… his face was slightly flushed and absolutely adorable. I walked over planting a kiss lightly on his forehead.

"I'm leaving for work. Get some rest your mom will be here." An olive orb peered up at me tiredly.

"Kay." He mumbled before rolling into the pillow.

"I love you Ritsu." I smiled as I heard a very muffled reply of love. I laughed to myself exiting the room. I grabbed my leather briefcase that Ritsu so generously gave me. I slipped on my black shoes and straightened my tie in front of the mirror in the foyer before opening the door to avery happy Mrs. Onodera.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Good morning Takano-san. Make sure you don't let Ricchan fall to far behind." She wagged a finger at me like my mother and smiled.

"Okay. Take care of him." I waved to her before closing the door and walking down to the train station. I boarded the heavily packed train and waited until my stop. I squeezed out straightening my suit's jacket before walking to the doughnut shop on the way to the office.

"Hi there sir what can I get you." A petite blonde college student asked.

"Uh… Can I get a box of a dozen doughnuts? I don't care what kind."

"Sure. Do you need coffee or anything?" She smiled at me and I thought about it.

"Why not it's a long day anyway." I laughed it off as she bustled around behind the counter. She handed me a coffee and placed the box on the counter. She made a few sounds on the cash register before telling me I owed her 13.35. I was a little shocked at how much the doughnuts cost but I paid her anyway before smiling at her as I left. She winked at me as I bit the lid of my coffee cup. I raised a brow at her in confusion but I walked to work anyway not worrying about the strange blonde. I entered the office and smiled at the secretary who eyed the box hungrily. I ignored her because the doughnuts were for the editing department. I walked over to the elevator stopping at the 4th floor. I walked down the dim hallway and walked into the bustling pink emerald editing department.

"Morning everyone. I brought doughnuts because you guys worked so hard yesterday so let's keep it up okay?" I called after taking a seat at my desk. Everyone smiled and walked over to the pink box.

"TAKANO-SAN YOU'RE THE BEST!" Kisa shouted.

"Thank you Kisa but no need to shout just get your work done. I smiled as I picked up the receiver of the telephone and dialed a few numbers. He silently saluted me as he took a bite of a chocolate fudge doughnut.

"Good morning is your manuscript done yet?" I asked clearly.

"what do you think Stop calling me so early." She huffed angrily.

"Well let's get this done on time eh?"

"Whatever prick." 

"Always so cheerful in the morning."

"call me in 3 hours."

"2 and a half get to work." I hung up and looked at the stack of manuscripts on my desk. I worked swiftly with skillful eyes. After 4 hours and several calls later I realized I had finished my work. 'don't let Riichan fall behind.' His mother's words played in my head and I laughed to myself letting a small smirk appear on my face.

"Takano-san you're in a wonderful mood today?" Kisa commented and I could only laugh.

"I guess you can say that." I smirked walking to Ritsu's abandoned work area. I grabbed the stack of manuscripts and walked back to my desk. I went to sip my coffee when a bubbly black writing appeared under my thumb. I moved my thumb and read what was written.

Rachel. 723-540-2011 Call me ~~~

_I laughed to myself… If she only knew I was gay._ I brushed it off turning the cup around and sipping the hot caffeine filled beverage. I looked at his manuscripts finding many mistakes. _He must have been rushing because of his cold. _I fixed them and started to move onto new stuff and realized that there was a flower in the middle of the snow…_so he wasn't joking… his author does do this?_ I picked up the phone and dialed the author.

"What!" She screamed from the phone.

"Hi is this Tachibana-sensei?" I inquired looking at the manuscripts cover.  
"Yeah who's this?" She spat angrily.

"This is Masamune Takano. I am filling in for Ritsu because he is sick." I wanted to bite my tongue for realizing I had used his first name. I brushed it off hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Where is Onodera? Worthless editor." She growled.

"Well it appears there is a flower in the middle of this winter scene in one of your more Romantic Mangas." I explained.

"God now you're going to do this too! Fine I will fix it get off my back! Get my editor back!" She roared hanging up the phone… _at least she was fixing it._

I looked at the clock realizing the last train would be leaving in less than 15 minutes. Everybody was gone and a stack of completed manuscripts sat on each desk. This would be good. I grabbed the large stacks and ran them down to the printers looking at my watch and realized I had 10 minutes. I walked briskly towards the train and hopped on as the doors were closing. I sighed heavily with relief and I waited for my stop. By this time the train was mostly empty having the usual old couple sitting in their usual seats. A young couple that looked to be high school students were sitting next to each other and a business man was holding the rail waiting for his stop. I stepped off the train walking back to the apartment complex. I climbed into the elevator and stopped at my floor. I walked over to my apartment and unlocked it slipping my shoes off. I was greeted with the wonderful smell of a roast.

"I' m home." I called and Ritsu's head appeared over the back of the couch.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked hugging him before taking my long trench coat off.

"I feel great! Mom's soup really is the best!" he smiled widely.

"Well I will have to see to that." I smiled and the auburn haired woman walked into the room toweling off her hands.

"Hello Takano-san how was work?" She smiled almost as widely as her son.

"Oh it was great actually. Everybody finished their jobs which was surprising. I took all of the projects to the printers." I smiled with relief.

"Everyone is doing their part."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go today." Ritsu whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I did your work I didn't have much anyways." I patted his shoulder encouragingly and he gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you Takano-san." He whispered.

"Mrs. Onodera are you sleeping in the guest room? The last train left and I don't want you having to call a cab." I explained and I could see the relief pool in her chocolate orbs.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at me and I showed her where it was. I prepared new sheets and I told her that in the morning she owes me some of her famous breakfast. She smiled agreeing and we bid each other a good night's rest.

"Come on Ritsu we're going to sleep." I huffed lifting the boy over my shoulder.

"Takano-san!" He wailed flailing his arms widely.

"No…" I announced as I shut the bedroom door.

"It's Masamune when we're alone." I planted a soft loving kiss on his lips before placing him on the bed.

"Sleep you're going to work tomorrow. Even if you don't feel bad rest can only help." I encouraged undoing my tie. I placed it in its tie box before hanging my suit up and pulling checkered pajama pants over my long legs.

"Takano-san snuggle with me." Ritsu complained holding out his arms.

"Not unless you call me by my first name." I said stubbornly placing a hand on my exposed hips.

He looked sideways obviously embarrassed.

"Masamune will you snuggle with me." He looked out of the corner of his eye before I enveloped him in my arms.

"Of course. Good night Ritsu." I snuggled my head into his neck before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

**_Yay okay I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review I love hearing from you guys :D Happy faces all around._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi guys sorry for the late update. I've been sick -_- I missed school all week… I can imagine the work that I have to make up…. The homework -_- God am I looking forward to that. Well I found time in my lonely life to give you guys an update :D I hope you enjoy please review I love hearing from you._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Ritsu's POV_**

I woke to the smell of food filling my nostrils and warm arms wrapped around my body. I opened up my eyes remembering I had to go to work. Yesterday was in the past, I felt perfectly fine… better than fine. I wasn't tired at all and I was able to get extra sleep. I nestled into his warm arms until my mom burst through the door waving a spatula around. Takano-san jolted and I stared at her in annoyance.

"get up now! You have to eat and if you wait any longer you are going to be late." She cooed plucking me up.

"But I didn't sleep good." Takano complained sarcastically pulling me into a hug. My mother smiled but her features hardened slapping him on the back of the head.

"No whining to your mother now hurry up." She fake roared walking back into the kitchen.

"Is she always like that?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Yup But that's why we love her." I explained prying his limbs off.

"Let's get ready she always makes great breakfast." I chirped excitedly before running over to the bathroom and washing my face. After changing and fixing my bed head I walked into the kitchen to see a buffet.

"Mom… didn't you go overboard?" I questioned sitting down to a dinner-sized plate of breakfast.

"No I have to leave now because your father needs breakfast too. It was great seeing you and I love you but I'm leaving now." She announced pulling on her boots. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you." She called before leaving the apartment. I waved absent mindedly until Takano-san came in staring at me like a second head has sprouted upon my shoulders.

"what are you doing?" he inquired

"I was waving goodbye to my mother." I defended ceasing my actions shoveling a forkful of food in my mouth…

"The one who left 3 minutes ago?" he retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up Takano-san" I screeched hiding my embarrassment.

"Hey now… I'm going to have to start thinking of ways of punishment….. When we're alone call me by my first name." he pressed patting my head.

"It's embarrassing" I whispered.

"Too bad." He replied cockily grabbing food.

"We're going to be late you know." He announced pointing to the clock. My eyes widened as I choked on some food throwing It in the garbage and shuffling for my bag.

"Hurry up you old man!" I screamed bashing him on the head.

"Ha-ha calm down. I actually set the stove clock 10 minutes early so I'm never late." He explained and I stared at him blankly.

"Meany." I growled childishly.

"I'll get you food on the way there."

"But my mommy made this food."

"well we can visit your mommy later."

"nope get me food…"

"harsh much."

"Shut up."

We both laughed as he collected his bag and shuffled out the door. We entered the elevator with an old man who was pressing all the elevator buttons…

"Um sir… I don't think you're supposed to do that." I said cautiously.

He stared at me his glass eye turning an odd direction. Before anything Takano-san was pulling me by my arm and we were walking down stairs.

"there's nothing wrong with an old man." I huffed.

"Yes but there is something wrong with time delays."

"So running down stairs is faster!" I defended.

"Of course… how out of shape are you? I can't believe I carried you all those times!" he huffed agitatedly.

"Takano-san slow down." I called

He turned around and frowned at me before speeding up about twice the speed he was going originally.

"What the hell" I screamed before reaching the bottom.

"I'm never living on such a high floor ever again!" I rationalized after catching my breath.

"your pace is too fast." I growled narrowing my eyes.

"You called me the wrong name." He laughed childishly and I stifled a groan… _He was serious about this punishment business…._

"Now we really are going to be late so hurry up." He scolded before walking towards the station.

We arrived at the office not a minute to soon and everyone filed in casually.

"Ricchan! How are you?" Kisa shouted waving his hand wildly.

"I'm fine now." I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"You're lucky. Takano-san did your work yesterday because he finished his. We have a great boss." Kisa explained and I couldn't help but feel special.

"I know… He will make me suffer to make it up though." I growled and Kisa replied along the lines of true.

I stared going through my paperwork seeing that most of my work had been sent to the printers. I started with a new author who was promoting a high school love manga and I quickly called for it to be sent in. It arrived about half an hour later and I immediately got to work. I was excited to work again. I had been so bored yesterday… though it may be embarrassing to say so… If life didn't change I would like it just the way it is. I flipped through the pages not changing much. This author had a skillful and attentive eye, _So unlike my other author who simply throws things on a page and calls it a masterpiece._

I looked at the back page before handing it to Kisa so he could check it. I clicked on the internet seeing a new email. I opened it up and my heart stopped. I could feel my face pale as I opened it.

_Why would he email me now….things were going so well? _

**_I officially suck… I always leave you on cliffhangers…I'm really sorry for that… I'll try to update more frequently so they're less painful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~~_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note ~~_**

**_Hi guys…. I am a sucky author I leave you like that… for a super long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Ritsu's Pov._**

_Why would he email me know….._I quickly closed the window and sat back in my chair. I put my head in my hands quickly rubbing my temples trying to find something that could take my mind off the email. _Things were going so well… he has to ruin everything. _

"Oi! Onodera! Finish your work! No breaks!" Takano-san called angrily.

"yes sir." I replied less than enthusiastically. He flashed me a concerned look but I quickly flashed a fake smile and he seemed to calm down a bit. I brushed him off pulling a manuscript in front of me. I searched painstakingly for any sign of a mistake. Finding everyone there was I still couldn't get my mind from the email.

_"Ritsu, you seem to have grown. _

I shook my head standing up quickly.

"I'm going to take a break." I growled before stumbling to the bathroom.

**_Masamune's POV_**

"I'm going to take a break!" Ritsu growled before walking towards the bathroom. I watched him round the corner. All eyes in the room watched as Ritsu departed.

"Is he okay?" Kisa asked confused.

"I hope so." Hatori agreed.

"I'm going to see. We can't have workers slacking off." I growled business like.

"Be nice Takano-san." Kisa called from behind. I waved him off dismissively.

_Like I'd be mean. _

"Onodera." I called as I entered the bathroom.

"yeah?" he called weakly

"are you okay?" I questioned entering the handicap stall.

"yeah." I replied.

"Yeah I believe that." I growled picking up the disoriented man.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned looking him in the eye. His beautiful emerald orbs had lost their shine.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Ritsu." I called softly calling him by his first name.

"Takano-san…. Can I go home?" he asked quietly.

"of course." I responded hesitantly.

"But when I get home we're discussing this." I growled. He nodded slightly before exiting the stall.

"Do you need me to bring you home? Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned finally.

"Well… I'm fine. If I need help I'll call." He assured.

"Fine but go straight home." I ordered

"Okay." He smiled weakly before walking to the office and grabbing his coat.

He left waving holding his manuscripts and I sank into my chair with a sigh.

"Is he okay?" Kisa questioned. I shot him a tired glance.

"Family problems." I lied.

"I see. No wonder he's been acting funny ever since he read the email." Kisa said to himself. _Email?_

I hurriedly finished my work telling everyone what a great job they had done as they left. I grabbed my folders and quickly shuffled to the station. I shuffled on in anticipation of making it home… _Ritsu what's wrong with you? _ The train ride took forever but when it finally ended I walked briskly towards the apartments. I burst through the doors waving to the lady behind the desk before boarding the elevator. I watched as the numbers changed painstakingly slow. I made my way down the hall stopping at my front door. Ritsu who has a spare key… was seated on my couch watching tv blankly.

"Ritsu are you okay?" I questioned closing the door.

"Yeah." He responded absent mindedly.

"Why did you leave early today." I asked walking up beside him. I took my jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch.

"Can we not talk about it?" Ritsu questioned looking at me with sad eyes. It took everything I had to make me nod my head. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. I hugged him until I realized. _I wasn't hugging him anymore…. He was hugging me. _I held him tighter not wanting to release him.

"Ritsu… you can tell me anything you know."

"I know… thank you Takano-san." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"No no no." I said pulling away with a smirk.

"Call me by my first name when we're alone." I ordered trying to lighten the mood. He smirked at me before hugging me again.

"I'm serious….and you can tell me anything." I mumbled into his hair. I patted his head a few times before getting up.

"I'll make you tea. I don't know what your problem is… but… tea normally helps." I assured.

"Okay." He said with a laugh.

**_Ritsu's POV_**

I walked into the apartment slowly; I closed the door flinching at the loud sound it made as it closed. I shuffled across the wood floors climbing onto his couch not bothering to remove my coat.

_Why would he do this to me? _

I questioned again. I pulled my knees to my chest as I sat in the dark room. Sun filtered through the blinds creating streaks of white light on the floor. _Takano-san is worried. _I mentally smacked myself.

_I can't worry him. _I assured willing myself to get up and take my coat off. I hung up my coat and turned on the television. Feeling slightly relieved I watched the images flash on the screen. I don't know how long I sat staring at the television but it had to have been hours because Takano-san burst through the door looking disheveled and tired.

"are you okay?" He questioned.

"yeah." I replied quietly.

"What happened today?" He asked walking over and putting his coat on the couch.

"Can we not talk about it?" I flinched averting my gaze.

"Of course." He nodded reluctantly before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back like he was my lifeline. _He was my lifeline. _

"You can tell me anything Ritsu." He assured.

"I know… thank you Takano-san."

"No no no." He called jokingly.

I stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled away.

"You shall call me by my first name." He chided. I smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious. You can tell me everything." He patted my head before standing.

"I don't know… what's wrong… or what the problem is… but I'm going to make tea. Tea always helps." He smiled at me before walking to the kitchen. I smiled lying down on the couch before remembering everything that happened today.

_Why the hell….why me?_

**_YAY okay so this chapter sucked…. I know it did…. It was a weak chapter. I will update it later and revise it so it's up to my standards. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Note~_**

**_Bonsoir everyone Happy New Years, I hope this year was eventful. =^.^=_**

**_Okay so I really wasn't feeling this story until I watched the anime….and read the manga…again…for the 5th time….XD So now I am super super super excited to write this. _**

**_*IMPORTANT*_**

**_I'm currently looking for a beta reader….so if anyone wants to do it…. Let me know :D _**

**_Merci pour lecture (Brownie points for those who read my author note)_**

**_Orchidfur~_**

**_Masamune's POV_**

"Here."

I handed Ritsu the cup of tea and walked back into the kitchen to make myself one. Tea was one of the things that could make me fall asleep quickly…and I would need help sleeping tonight. Not only is Ritsu acting weird, he is acknowledging that he is acting weird. On top of that he won't tell me his issue which is making me a nervous wreck. _If he would tell me I would be able to help and I wouldn't be so stressed myself. _Pouring the steaming liquid I quickly wrapped my hands around the warmth and walked towards the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or we can go right to bed?" I asked seductively but Ritsu couldn't be bothered with my advances. He was already grabbing the remote causing a frown to appear on my face. Settling with what I could get I settled next to Ritsu on the couch and pulled him into my arms. After a huff he quickly cozied himself into my broad chest and focusing on the television. Half an hour later, two cups of tea and 2 boring television shows Ritsu told me he was tired. Not complaining I turned off the tv, put the cups on the side table and scooped him up bridal style.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted flailing his arms like a madman.

"You are tired, Tired people can't walk." I joked.

"I'm not tired anymore!" he protested.

"Good the we can do other adult like activities."

"TAKANO-SAN!"

*flick*

"…"

"What the hell was that?" Ritsu asked with an astonished expression.

"I've decided, every time you address me by anything other than my first name when we are alone I will flick you in the forehead." I explained.

"What the hell….is that…" He groaned. Pushing the door open I plopped him on the bed before walking to the closet and pulling out a comfortable pair of pajamas ignoring his question.

"Takano…"

*Flick*.

"You're seriously going to do that?"

"Of course I am. When have I ever lied?" I replied with a devious smirk.

"It's embarrassing… Can't I just say like 'hey you' or 'him'"

"Nope."

"You suck."

"Whatever." He huffed putting his clothes in the hamper and climbing into the bed. I slid in as well turning off the light. The room was illuminated by a bluish light coming from the window.

"Hey." He began.

"Yes?" I asked looking over at his face.

"Will you snuggle with me?" He asked shyly pulling the blanket to his nose.

"If you ask me with my first name." I mocked.

"Seriously…" he protested.

"Of course." I smiled at him thought I wondered if he could see with the room being as dark as it was.

"…Masamune…will you snuggle with me?"

"Of course Ritsu." I replied pulling him into my arms. He let out a sigh of relief before settling down in my grasp.

"It will get easier." I promised.

"Says you…you called me by my first name from the beginning." He whispered.

"You have no idea how nervous I was." I said with a small smile.

"Liar." He mumbled into the pillow.

"It's true." I assured placing a kiss to his head before closing my eyes relaxing in the warmth and the scent of Ritsu.

"Oaf!"

I opened my eyes realizing I had just been kicked in the stomach by a thrashing Ritsu. I looked at the clock seeing I had only been asleep for 5 hours. The clock read an early 2 and I stared at Ritsu wondering why he would be moving so much. Sleeping with him in the past assured me he moved…he did… a lot but… this was more than usual. I sat up on my elbows and examined the body below. It was clammy with perspiration, breathing heavily and muttering incoherent words.

"Ritsu?" I questioned with a poke. He stirred but remained asleep. I hugged him tighter hoping to wake the sleeping body.

"Ritsu wake up." I said more audibly. Finally I shook him several times and green orbs popped open. He panted heavily and stared at me.

"Don't kick me." I growled

"I'm sorry." He apologized running a hand through his wet locks.

"Are you okay? Why are you doing that?" I asked pulling him into my arms and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I had a bad dream…that's all." He explained breathlessly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…it seems like something, a big something." I reasoned standing and walking to the kitchen.

"It's fine, let's go back to bed." He said grasping my shirt preventing me from moving.

"Don't you want a drink or something?" I asked peering over at the disheveled male.

"No…just don't leave me." He whispered.

"Okay." I caved climbing back into the bed.

"Nothing is going to hurt you." I promised hugging him into my chest. He stiffened and I felt myself begin to worry even more. _Before we went to sleep we were acting as we usually did…. What was causing him to act so clingy and helpless? _

"I know that." He stated and I wasn't sure if he was assuring himself or me but with that he huffed fluffing his pillow. I felt the bed dip by my feet and I looked down to see Sorata strutting up and curing into Ritsu's chest. I stayed awake and just watched his figure breath until it became deeper, less frequent and steady. Assured he was asleep I closed my eyes.

"You are worried about him to huh?" I questioned the cat who simply blinked at me which I took as a yes. Sleep was hard to find but when I did… It wasn't very enjoyable.

**_Okay guys :D I hope you enjoyed. _**

**_Please review tells me my writings worthwhile :D _**

**_Remember if you are interested in being my beta reader Private message me and we can see what happens from there okay?_**

**_Enjoy your New Years._**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Note~_**

**_I would like to thank everyone who offered to be my beta reader it was honestly touching :D I settled with two (1 for action and the other for romance) and it is a nice system. The only thing though is I don't want to overwhelm them so…this story will remain unedited…. xD I feel bad overloading them with a bunch of crap._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think. Do you guys think I'm over using this story? Is it time to end it?_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur =^.^=_**

**_Masamune's point of view._**

I woke up with Ritsu curled into me like I was his mother…._Maybe not mother, that is a weird way to put it. Maybe like….I have no idea… If I was a cat he would be my kitten. Yeah that's what it's like. _I stroked his hair ever so softly and watched as he groaned burying himself further into the duvet. I glanced up towards the clock realizing that I had slept well past what I should have. _Darn 10:00 already…it feels like I just fell asleep._ Luckily today was a rare day off, but I can't be too happy, I have to go in tomorrow bright and early like I always do. I attempted to pull my arm out from under Ritsu's head without waking him but of course I can never be successful. His jade eyes opened and stared lazily at me. They didn't hold their usual youthful shine, they were dull and empty. I felt my heart break as he forced himself to smile at me. _Does he think I can't tell the difference? _I felt a twinge in my heart that I tried very hard to ignore.

"Good morning." he whispered groggily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked slipping into my slippers.

"Sure." He muttered sitting up supporting himself with a hand.

"Okay I'll get on it."

I marched towards the kitchen enjoying the silence that lay over the apartment. The sun was filtering through the windows and everything looked happy, but the air was heavy and tense. I switched the gas on the stove on an put a pan on it. I cracked a few eggs into it and adding a few spices. Ritsu entered a few minutes later. His checkered pajama pants hung around his waist revealing very tempting hip bones. If the mood wasn't like this, I would jump him and say the hell with breakfast. I flipped the omelet over turning the gas off when it was finished. I placed it on a plate and tossed it on the table in front of Ritsu.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Sure." He mumbled tiredly. I poured a glass for him and myself taking the extra time to add cream and sugar to his. I walked to the table with our coffees and an omelet for myself settling down in my chair. He stared at me for a few minutes before he began to eat.

"Thanks for breakfast." He announced hesitantly.

"Ritsu."

He looked up a bit surprised but understanding flowed in his gaze and I knew he knew exactly what that meant.

"Takano-san"

I flicked him even though this was a tense atmosphere.

"Still sticking with that huh. Was that a test?" He laughed but I didn't even share a smirk.

"Ritsu what the hell happened yesterday." I growled bluntly. He stared at his plate poking the omelet with his fork.

"I'm fine." He mumbled dully.

"No you aren't."

"I swear I am."

"bullshit Ritsu." I roared becoming frustrated.

"Look can we not talk about this….please" he looked at me his green orbs swimming with desperation.

"Fine." I replied airily before standing and taking my plate to the sink dumping the omelet into the garbage. I walked past Ritsu and made my way to the couch plopping on it. The night before this one we were snuggling on this very couch. And two nights ago in the very bed we slept in, I was making passionate love to him. This feels so surreal…..what had happed in such a small time frame?

**_Ritsu's Point of View._**

I woke to Masamune trying to pull his arm from under my head. I glanced up at him tiredly and forced a smile onto my face. His maroon eyes twisted into something I knew all too well…I had hurt him in some way.

"good morning." I muttered weakly.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked as he stood up from the bed slipping on his worn slippers.

"yeah." I replied sadly. He said nothing more just shuffled out of the room. An oppressing silence fell over me and I felt alone. I felt scared and alone. I didn't hesitate to straighten the bed and walk to the kitchen. He stood there eyeing me before turning back to the pan. I felt guilt rise in my chest as I took a seat at the table. He walked over to me silently placing an omelet on my plate.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Uh...sure" I replied. He said nothing more. He simply walked to the coffee pot and poured it into two mugs. He added sugar and creamer to mine before bringing it over to me.

"Thanks." I muttered weakly. He sat across from me prodding the food with his fork.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Ritsu." He all but growled. I knew exactly where this was going. He was going to ask about last night….I can't tell him…I just can't.

"Takano-san" I began in an effort to explain myself but I was harshly flicked in my forehead. _Still sticking to that… maybe he wasn't as mad as I had presumed._

"Still sticking with that. What was that a test?" I joked laughing nervously but he didn't react in the slightest. His usual cocky smirk was nowhere to be found.

"Ritsu what the hell happened yesterday?" He snapped. _There it is, the million dollar question. The one we all knew was coming… _I can't tell him…I feel as if I'm betraying him….but I can't tell him. This is my problem…and I will solve it.

"I'm fine." I replied dully not answering his question.

"No you aren't." he growled becoming frustrated.

"I'm fine I swear!" I added hastily trying to convince him…

"Bullshit Ritsu!" He roared his eyes swimming with rage, agitation, hurt and worry. _How had this all been effecting him? I don't want to ruin his health…he is too young to gray….I love him so much he has no idea….._

"Look can we not talk about this?" I pleaded desperately.

"Fine." He replied coldly. He then stood and cleaned up after himself…._don't do this to me….don't ignore me….Masamune…don't….._ He walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. He didn't even turn on the television, he just sat there rubbing his temples. _I'm stressing him out….He can't have a heart attack this young…Why am I such a wuss… I'm sure that email was an empty threat. I shouldn't let it bother me….He is here after all….and he isn't….._ I stood from my place leaving my plate on the table. I walked into the living room and came around the couch and hugged him from behind.

"Don't ignore me." I whispered. He huffed in annoyance? Anger? Sadness…..Whatever it was…it broke me on the inside.

"Masamune I love you." I said pitifully. He looked at me his maroon eyes softening. He looked on the verge of tears. _Don't cry for me. _ I squeezed him tightly.

"It's nothing." I assured him closing my eyes and resting my forehead into his neck.

"If it's nothing then why can't you tell me." He croaked.

"I just can't…." I defended weakly. He seemed to break as his shoulders fell limp and he untangled my arms from his neck. He walked into the bedroom emerging 3 minutes later dressed as sexy as ever. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand as he grabbed his house key.

"I'm going out for a bit." He announced slipping the pack of cancer sticks into his pocket.

"Masamune." I whispered in defeat. The door clicked closed softly and I felt my knees buckle under me. I landed on the couch with a thud and I felt the tears sting my eyes. _Why was he back? Why was he here? How did he get my email? How does he know where I live? How does he know where I work? Why won't he leave me alone. Now Masamune is in pain again….and I am the cause of course._

**_Okay….I plan on automatic update…..xD I just had to end it there…or this chapter would turn out stupidly long. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Please review :D_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note~_**

**_I promised automatic update so here I am._**

**_Please review tell me whatcha think :D_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur =^.^=_**

**_Masamune's point of view._**

"Masamune don't ignore me." He pleaded desperately. He rested his forehead to my neck lovingly.

"It's nothing." He assured…

"If it's nothing then why can't you tell me?" I questioned my voice cracking.

"I can't." he replied sadly and I felt myself break. My heart felt heavy…. I untangled myself from him and walked into the bedroom. I quickly dressed and went to the highest shelf in my closet that Ritsu couldn't reach. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out and tried hiding them in my sleeve. I looked for my keys and realized they were in the living room…..with Ritsu… I opened the door hesitantly… I knew it immediately he saw the cigarettes so I figured it useless to hide them. I slipped them into my pocket and grabbed my house keys.

"I'm going out." I announced coldly and I closed the apartment door with a click. I got into my car and drove to a park. I sat there on a park bench feeling completely numb. _The other day we were so perfect…I finally had him…..He loved me… and now he can't share. I'm breaking on the inside….why can't he tell me…I'm supposed to be the only person who can help him. The only one to lift his spirits… The one who is supposed to know him best. Why won't he let me? Why won't he let me help him? _I felt myself on the verge of tears again so I began walking the trails of the park. I lit a cigarette sighing in relief as the toxins invaded my body. _Why won't he let me help? _I thought hard asking that question over and over again. _Should I believe him when he says it's nothing? Should I go along with him and act like it is just a stage? No how could I possibly do that? There is more here than to what he is leading onto. What could cause him such distress? Why won't he share?_ I realized I had been walking around aimlessly for 4 hours and I glanced at my cell phone seeing it was already 3 in the afternoon. I was too sad to go home. I couldn't stand to face him….he was so fragile and I couldn't protect him. _What kind of boyfriend am I? I intended to marry him someday and I can't even protect him? _ I argued with myself as I slid into my car. The engine started with a throaty roar as I zoomed out of the lot and drove down towards the local coffee shop. I grabbed a few manuscripts I had in the car and walked in ordering a coffee and sitting at a table. I used work as my distraction…I used it for another 3 hours…._I was gone so long….is he worrying…of course he is…How could I be so awful as to leave him there._ I grabbed him a pastry while I cried on the inside. I gathered my corrected manuscripts and slid back into my car. I drove slowly down the road. It had begun to rain which fitted the mood perfectly. Today was one of those days that sucked and you just wanted to be over. I pulled into my complex silently closing the door and walking into the building. The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever. When it finally opened I couldn't help but gasp in the realization that I was home. I walked towards the door of my apartment. My feet felt like they were being weighed down by 200 pound weights. I slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door. I inhaled sharply opening the door. I walked in silently slipping my shoes and coat off. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. Ritsu was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest tightly, his eyes red and his face tearstained. _He looked horrible….He was so sad…why was it so hard to tell me….I was his lover…his lover who would hold him for the rest of his life….why doesn't he tell me. _I felt rage build inside but it quickly disappeared as soon as his dark green orbs locked with mine.

"Masamune." He whined sitting on the couch. _Had he not moved? Had he stayed put for 6 hours? It appears so…_ Guilt overwhelmed me as I walked into the room.

"Ritsu…you need to eat." I ordered thrusting the bag into his lap. He looked up his green eyes dark and empty. He was so depressed and it was like my action just shattered him into a thousand pieces.

"We have work tomorrow…..you should go to bed." I explained

"work sucks." He growled slumping to his side.

"Don't act like a child." I scolded….

"How many did you smoke?" he questioned bluntly.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I know you took cigarettes with you….you know how much I love you and I hate anything that would hurt you." He wailed.

"Ritsu I don't think-."

"How many!" He shouted.  
"5 or 6….the pack….and a half…" I admitted shyly.

"Masamune…" he cried tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

"Ritsu….why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't okay!" he snapped. I walked into the hallway a bit shocked at his outburst and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

"eat and go to bed." I ordered placing a blanket on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprise swarming his emerald eyes.

"I am sleeping on the couch…." I muttered plainly know how much meaning that simple sentence had.

"Why…" he asked, looking crestfallen.

"I think you know why." I defended weakly.

"Okay….Thanks for dinner." He said choking back sobs.

"I love you." He mumbled before closing the bedroom door. I turned off the television and lights. I curled up onto the couch shuffling around to get comfortable. I finally found a nice position as I sighed resting my head on my arm. It was silent for a few more minutes until I heard the small sobs of Ritsu. I felt my heart break even more….Why can't he just tell me? Am I what caused this? I heard him mumbled my name sadly and my self-control broke. I stood from my place on the couch and walked towards the bedroom door. I waited there for a few minutes not daring to move. One final sob was all it took…..I opened the door. Ritsu was curled into a ball hugging my pillow.

"Ritsu."

"Masamune don't leave me!" He pleaded.

"I won't." I assured. I climbed on the bed and hugged him tightly to my chest.

"I love you." I said quietly stroking his hair.

"I love you too." He mumbled hugging me tightly.

"I wish you could tell me." I replied in a hushed voice.

"I do too…."

**_Kay I hoped you enjoyed the automatic update…I know it went from…happy to dead Ritsu -_- what the hell is wrong with me….well everything. I hope you enjoyed. _**

**_Please review._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I really don't feel like updating stories…but I have to give you guys something…so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really could feel this one so I am ignoring all my other stories because I'm lazy. I know I suck but review and tell me whatcha think.**_

_**Merci pour lecture.**_

_**Orchidfur~~~**_

Ritsu's Point of View.

The next morning I woke up wrapped in strong arms. I felt my depression worsen seeing the wetness on his pillow. I carefully slid from his arms and slunk out of the room, entering the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror…. I frowned at my reflection Gosh I am pale… Was I always this skinny? Turning and glancing at the clock, I have work in a few hours….I stripped down and turned on the shower, not bothering to check the temperature. The water was hot and hit my skin in tiny needles, but I didn't care how much it hurt….I didn't care about a lot of things lately.

I heard the door click and saw Masamune pop his head in the door.

"Ritsu, we have to leave soon."

"Okay." I replied dully, not bothering to look into his eyes. I already knew he was tired, stressed and worried….I didn't want to see him like that. Why can't I just tell him?

"I'm going to eat breakfast." He announced closing the door with a soft, almost inaudible click. I sighed heavily realizing today wasn't going to be like any other normal day. On normal days he would have smile and climbed in with me…..he would have joked saying that I missed a spot or that my hair needed something else…I miss the happy times we had before, today would be another stressed filled day just like yesterday….except today we had work. My stomach growled as I reminder that I haven't eaten much lately. Reluctantly I climbed out of the shower and dressed for work a little too casually. I exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen to see a very tired looking Masamune. I knew he was tired, but he looked completely defeated.

"Ready to go?" he asked in a hushed tone that made my heart sink.

"yeah…"

"aren't you going to be hungry?"

"No…"

"Whatever you say." He replied looking far too tired to argue.

Today was definitely different. He would have fought me until I ate… God why does nothing go right.

"Come on then." He sighed grabbing a pack of cigarettes off the table and shoving them into his work bag. I felt my a-hole begin to grow up in my stomach as I watched him pull his coat on. Everything was just so foreign….

"hurry and put your coat on I don't want to be late." He almost growled before slipping his shoes on. I followed his instructions not wanting to make him any angrier. I slipped my shoes on as he tapped his fingers impatiently…Masamune was a very patient person….very…patient…persistent person. I suddenly felt bad for my co-workers seeing that they have to face his wrath….and it only made me feel worse…that I was the cause of it. Finally, I grabbed my bag and thanked Masamune as he opened the door for me. He grumbled his reply before walking down the hall past me towards the elevator. We boarded and road in silence.

"Are we taking the train today?" I asked nonchalantly trying to avoid any awkward silences. Normally we both enjoy a comfortable silence….but with this mood…I don't think I can handle any silence…I need noise…anything.

"Yes." Was his only reply…He didn't even look at me…does he hate me?

"Okay." I replied barely above a whisper. I felt defeated as tears began to sting my eyes. I wish I could tell you…you just don't understand….How would you like to be threatened? I shuttered as I remembered the very disturbing….email I had received only four days before.

"Ritsu mumble muffle…"

"What?" I asked before pitching face first into the ground.

"I said watch out for the crack in the sidewalk!" Masamune screamed pulling me upwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked, panic pooling in his amber orbs.

"Yeah…" I whispered dusting off my spring coat. He sighed before telling me to hurry up. I watched his back as he walked quickly in front of me. His shoulders are tense…and he keeps rubbing his neck like its stiff….I sighed myself rubbing my forehead gingerly hissing in pain great just great. We arrived at the train station not long after. It was extremely crowded…more so than normal, even if it was japan.

"Come on Ritsu." Masamune grabbed my hand and tugged me inside. I was pressed up against several bodies until Masamune pressed me against the door his arms circling me as he turned his back on the sea of people.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging his frame gently. Even under all this stress he still goes out of his way to protect me. I felt the guilt strike me full force again as I tried to push it back down. The ride to the station was long, I watched Masamune in the window as he grimaced when someone squished against him. Thankfully we arrived at our stop and we instantly pushed past everybody emerging from the crowded train. We both breathed deeply letting the fresh air fill our lungs.

"We have 2 minutes." Masamune called walking briskly towards our building.

I followed suit, walking as fast as I could without breaking into a jog. We arrived a minute late, but nobody really cared seeing as the trains were more crowded than normal. I waved to the receptionist and followed Masamune to the elevator. We boarded and road up until we stepped off on the floor of our business. We entered the office and I sat at my desk with a heavy sigh.

"Woah! Ricchan, that's a lovely bruise you've got there." Kisa teased. Masamune looked up with a scowl before returning to looking over his work for today.

"Thanks…I fell down." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Tough luck."

"I guess."

I pulled out my manuscripts and checked the calendar. So much to do…such a short time frame….Valentine's day will be here before I know it…. I shuffled around until my phone buzzed. I picked it up and frowned at the message…

I send you the manuscript by email please check asap and reply.

~Author-san

I scowled realizing I had to open my email…. I've been scared to open my email since then…. What if I didn't delete it…What if he sent another one? Why is my life so fucked up?

Okay this is an early update before school :D

I hope you enjoyed please continue to review, fav and follow.

Until next time.

Orchidfur~


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi guys...it's been absolutely forever since I last updated this story...so I was looking through my plans and I realized...this story is almost completed...I just about cried and I thought about ways to lengthen it so I figured i'd try to start writing a sequel after all this crap happens...so please tell me if I should or if I should just leave the story alone as is because if you want me to continue I have to begin planning so it doesn't turn into utter crap.**_

_**Merci pour lecture.**_

_**Orchidfur~**_

_**Ritsu's point of view**_

I rose my hand towards the mouse and opened up the emailing program...I sighed in relief when it asked me to sign in._God why does this have to bother me so much..._I signed in, tapping my foot anxiously peering over the laptop and looking at very tired collegues. _I can't afford to let them down, I have to do my job just like they do theirs. _It signed in with a welcoming sound and I instantly froze. My inbox had various emails, the one from my author, the one the publisher sent a week ago...and the note I received not to long ago... I thought about deleting it...be decided I have to face it someway..._Should I reply and tell him I am not interested? Should I just delete it? It would solve the problem for now...but what will happen in the future...? _I groaned opening the email, swallowing thickly as I stared at its contents.

Onodera Ritsu...

I can honestly say I was very surprised that I ran into you the other day. It really wasn't running into you...I had business on that floor with one of your neighbors when I saw your name on one of the apartments...I thought it was funny how you had a little room mate being all grown up and all. I just thought we could get together more so I curiously rang your bell and you were there. I got your email address from your work if you don't mind, I noticed it on the table in your living room when I visited. I don't mean to be like a stalker but i'd like to see how my students are doing. I figured we could get together and talk like we used to...you know...it could be just like old times. I hope to see you around Ritsu... Wellford Sensei

I groaned rereading the message..._maybe I should have just deleted it...maybe i'm reading into this too much...I mean maybe he just wants to have coffee or something...I thought i've completely forgot about it since I no longer had to study abroad I wouldn't see him again...but maybe he genuinely cares how his students are getting along...even if he is genuinely curious i'm not giving him the oppourtunity again..._

Wellford Sensei

Thank you very much for the invitation but i'm afraid I cannot attend due to a heavily packed work schedule. I hope you understand and I will let you know i'm doing amazing my life has turned out well and my work is flourishing. Have a great day sensei...

Onodrea Ritsu

I sighed feeling better already. _Nothing will happen now everything is taken care of. _I honestly felt more settled until I received another email...

I'm sorry Ritsu but that just won't do...

I froze up at this..._What does he mean that won't do? Should I tell someone...I could go to the police...but they might laugh at me telling me that my teacher wants to get together with me why should I refuse...No...no matter what he says i'm not seeing him, I have Masamune and a bunch of other people that love me. I'm not letting him ruin my day, I have things to do and he can't act on his words if I don't let him._

"Onodera stop daydreaming!" Masamune ordered throwing a paperball at my head.

"Why do you only throw paper balls at me!" I whined rubbing my head. He laughed and I could see he was genuinely laughing..._I haven't seen him laugh like that lately..._

"Because you are the only one who slacks." He replied peering over his thick framed glasses.

"What! Kisa-kun is watching football!" I complained but realized it fell upon deaf ears. _Of course Masamune cares about my work progress..._

"I'll get to work."

"Could have said that the first time huh?"

"Takano-san..."

I shuffled though my work pushing the email to the back of my mind. I looked up to see that the office was empty except for Masamune and I.

"Ritsu...are we going home now?" Masamune asked as he walked up to me removing his glasses.

"I suppose..." I replied and began packing up my work supplies.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked casually as we began our trek home.

"I don't know what do you feel like having?"

"Nothing from a convience store..."

"Haha me either..." I smiled giving him a small laugh as we boarded the train. It was nearly empty as always, a couple of teenagers trying to desperately make curfew, the usual elderly couple who went to the park everyday and us.

We walked into the dark apartment, turning on the lights as we took off our shoes.

"So seriously what do you want?" He asked as he removed his coat.

"Can't we make a stew or something?"

"You do realize it's like 2 in the morning, right Ritsu?"

"So...we have off tomorrow...and i'm starving..."

He stopped seeming to think about it before he sighed letting me on that I had won.

"What kind of stew?"

"A beef stew...like my mom used to make."

"Ritsu that won't be done until at least 3:30..."

"I'll stay up with you..." I laughed hugging him shyly. He was taken aback and I felt guilty seeing that I've cause him such stress...

"You better...or you're not getting fed tomorrow..." he teased.

"You wouldn't do that..."

"Hmm...don't try me..."He laughed and I knew I was making him feel better even if it was the slightest change in attitude.

"I'll go start then..."

Masamune wasn't lying when he said it would take long...in fact we didn't start eating until four in the morning.

"This was worth the wait..." I smiled up at him as he shoved a mouthful of meat into his mouth.

"Next time you will cook for me..."

"I don't know how do you want to be poisoned?"

"hmm...then I think we will think of other things huh?" he teased nuzzling my neck. I shied away from him, before smirking and slipping into his lap. He put his bowl on the side table and wrapped his long arms around my waist bringing me towards him. I hugged his head, resting mine atop his.

"Ritsu..." he mumbled into my shirt.

"Hmm..."

"Are you okay..."

"Of course..." I replied fighting off the urge to shake.

"Are you sure...you seem fine now...but what happened earlier."

"I was just upset..."

"over?"

"Can we not share?"

"Ritsu I only want to help you..." he whispered tightening his grip around myself.

"I will tell you I handled it myself and you are helping me now by being how you normally are."

"Hmm...how I normally am?" he questioned smirking against my shirt.

"yes..." I laughed rubbing my face in his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Being how I normally am..." I replied laughing lightly pulling away from him to look at his face.

"Hmm...i'd say your a bit more playful than normal..."

"Am I?"

"yes..." He laughed grouping my ass causing me to jump in surprise.

"Takano-san!"

**Flick**

"Seriously...cut it out..."

"Stop calling me that when we're alone..."

"Masamune..." I whined as I squirmed around his lap trying to get our of his grip.

"Oh..don't do that Ritsu..." He laughed and I immediately stopped realizing the consequences...

"To late for that Ristu..." he smirked and began kissing my cheek, sliding down slowly towards my neck. My breath hitched as I gripped the nape of his neck, playing with the short hairs that reside there.

"Ritsu...I love you very much..."he smiled and bit down lightly on my neck, stifling a moan I pressed myself into him.

"Are you as eager as I am? My I am certainly surprised...how I wish you act like this all the time." he teased as he began playing with the hem of my shirt, pushing it upwards to reveal my creamy skin.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" he questioned running his long nimble fingers along my side. I sighed relaxing further into his lap. Everything he did aroused me. I could never say no to him...he was like my drug...but he didn't have side affects...he was perfect in every way.

"Don't space out." he ordered biting lightly on my ear. A moan escaping my thin lips as I cradled his head bringing it closer to my now growing arousal.

"Ritsu...so eager...are we going to do it right here on the sofa? Like when you admitted his feelings for me?" he challenged shifting our position so that I was pressed flush against the couch.

"Don't remind me of that, that was so embarrassing." I groaned as he took a now hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh but Ritsu, it was so arousing. I think about it a lot, it was the happiest day of my life...I finally had you back. Now everyday is perfect, you are what I live for." he cooed sliding a hand into my pants. _How can he say such embarrassing things so lightly._

"Now...I want none of this last name business..." he ordered sliding my pants down thin hips. I stared at him, his eyes, dark and filled with lust, love and excitement.

"Do you promise?" he inquired kissing the tip of my now erect cock slowly sliding his tongue over it sending ripples of pleasure down my spine.

"Ah...I promise..." I breathed out gasping slightly.

"Good..." he laughed before swallowing half of my cock. I gasped in surprise and immediately covered my mouth.

"None of that either." He said, sending sensations up my body as his tongue vibrated against my swollen manhood. I groaned removing my hand, my face flushing red. He smirked before bobbing his head lightly, before pulling away and teasing the slit with his tongue.

"hhhmmm...Masamune..."

He groaned and I knew my words had an affect on him. I felt myself flush as he continued to make me, writhe and moan beneath him. Wanting to get revenge in someway I slid my knee up rubbing his clothed erection with my foot. He stifled a moan, which egged me on. I rubbed him more sensually enjoying the tiny gasps that escaped his perfect mouth. He pulled away smirking mischeviously, before flipping me around so that was pressed over the edge of the couch.

"You're such a tease Ritsu..." he cooed before unbuckling his pants revealing tented boxers. He laughed leaning down an spreading my cheeks apart. I groaned at this feeling seeing I hadn't had it in so long. I felt myself grow impatient, and embarrassed as he continued to stare at me.

"Masamune..." I begged silently before be lapped at my entrance. I gasped at the feeling peering over my shoulder to see him probing my entrance with his tongue.

"Masamune...hmm...don't do that...it's dirty..." I complained but it was weak as I pressed further into his face.

"I don't have any lube on me...and I'm not going all the way to the bedroom to get it." He explained shoving three slicked fingers into my hole.

"gwahh! Don't do that!" I growled biting the side of my cheek.

"Don't do what Ristu? Do you expect me to go in dry?" he asked probbing me searching for my prostate. I groaned realizing he was right, feeling embarrassed I buried my head in my arms as I continued to moan under him.

"I'm going to come on okay?" He announced licking up my spine. I shivered looking back at him with lidded eyes.

"Masamune...hurry..."

He stiffened a bit before loosing his pants. He stroked me a few times before entering my tight heat. We both groaned at the contact as he fully sheathed himself and stayed still letting my body adjust to the large intrusion. It became to much, it was too hot I pushed his my hips back signaling for him to move. He didn't waste time, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in hitting my sweet spot dead on.

"Masamune! I shouted gripping the arm of the sofa tightly, my knuckles whitening as I looked back at him gasping as he continued to thrust into me powerfully.

"Huahhh...Masamune...I love you..." I moaned out turning my head to kiss him sensually. He wasted not time, sticking his warm tongue into my mouth where it was accepted easily. He began thrusting erratically, reaching around to stroke my painfully hard cock. I panted seeking release...

"Masaumne harder...please..." I pleaded as I met his thrusts with my hips.

"Ritsu I love you..." he groaned out as he released within myself. I gasped at the feeling of his warm essence coating my insides, releasing into his hand.

"I'm sorry...I stressed you out..." I breathed out airily as he reached a tissue and began cleaning us lovingly.

"I just worry about you." he replied nuzzling my neck, snuggling into myself gently.

"It's five in the morning..." I said tiredly watching the room become a warm glow.

"Who wanted stew at 2 in the morning?"

"It was amazing...thanks."

"I'd do anything for you..." he smiled pulling a throw over ourselves.

"I know...that's why I love you so much." I confessed tiredly as I snuggled into his warmth letting sleep take over me.

That night I dreamed about what life used to be like. It started with high school when I confessed my love to him, then it was when we made love in the school library, next was when I moved into the apartment next to his and began working for him...It all flooded back the good memories I had with him...and that's when I realized I've loved him this whole time and I couldn't live without him. I also realized it was the best dream i've had in a long time...

_**Okay so this chapter...was eventful...I suppose...xD Conflict has yet to come but I hope you enjoyed this cute fluffy chapter.**_

_**Please give me tips on lemon and such I only hope to improve and I think I am slowly getting better.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Orchidfur**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I finally Realized.**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo, so i've made you all wait forever and i'm sorry, but I was still working, I was writing my yaois on fictionpress. I recently started an asianfanfics so I might be even more busy. I'm sorry i've negected I hope you enjoy this long awaited update.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed not required**_

_**Kamsahamnida**_

_**Orchidfur~**_

Ritsu's point of view

I woke up the next morning tiredly and stiffly on the couch. _How the hell did two grown men sleep on a couch? We definitely need a larger couch...i'm going to complain about this._ I stretched my sore limbs and looked around the apartment, noticing that it was indeed empty and cold. _Where is Masamune? _I wondered standing up, the ache in my back not going unnoticed. I sat up and stared at the yellow blotch on the coffee table. _He left a note..._

**Ritsu, **

**I left earlier this morning, I let you sleep later because you looked so tired. Your work will be **

**done, i'll bring it home...you can still come in if you want, but I told everyone else that you were sick. If you try to make dinner don't burn the apartment building. Be safe... **

** Masamune **

I smiled at the sweet message glancing at the wall clock for the time. _I really did sleep in..._I noted reading the time...'12:00' I have the day off...I might as well use it._ I can't believe he gave me the day off...this is the rarest thing i've ever seen._

I smiled at myself, shuffling toward the bedroom to change into some clean clothes. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a loose shirt and some socks preparing to shower. _I don't plan on going anywhere today...unless...what if he wants me to bring him lunch? _I thought about this, quickly running back to the bedroom and grabbing clothes for leaving the house.

I turned on the shower, the warm steam ghosting over my face. I shedded my dirty clothing and placed it in a pile by the door. Folding a towel I slid into the shower and washed myself. I showered quickly, the hot water burning my skin slightly. I stepped out onto the rug and dried my body thoroughly, not wanting to catch another cold. I dressed and walked back into the living room, and grabbing my keys. I walked out of our apartment, keys in hand, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

**beep beep beep**

"_hello..."_ He drowned.  
"Takano-san, what do you want to eat?" I asked putting the phone to my ear.

"_You're bringing me food?" _

"Yes, so what do you want?"

"_I don't need anything..."_

"You're seriously not hungry?"

"_I am, but we already ordered out." _

"I see, well i'll go back home then."  
_"Be careful."_  
"Always." I replied with a smirk.

"_And..."_  
"Hmm?"  
_"Don't call me Takano-san..."  
"Takano-san who are you talking too!~ is it your girlfriend!" _Kisa's voice shouted.

"_I'm going."_  
"Bye." I whispered into the receiver.

**Click**

I felt slightly disheartened even angered seeing I was already dressed and out of the house. Not thinking too much about it, I boarded the train and thought of the coffee shops closer to work. I squished into the crowded space and waited for my stop. Odors filled the packed space and it disgusted me. _This is why I'm glad I take the morning train. Yes it is busy, but people smell of soap and their showers...not sweat and fatigue, of their work._

"Ritsu?" an all to familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned my head at an awkward angle, glancing over my shoulder to see Wellford Sensei standing before me. I blinked a few times, not believing my eyes. My heart began to race, and my hands became clammy. I thought I was going to have a heart attack, but stopped myself quickly clearing my thorat and turning around to face him.

"Wellford Sensei" I choked, my mouth becoming dry.

"What a surprise, I haven't seen you in forever." he laughed, squishing past some people to come closer to me. I frowned at this, trying to move backwards but seeing the train was so tightly packed I couldn't. I felt like an abused puppy backed into a corner. I wanted to fight back, and run away.

"How are you?" I asked casually, shrinking back.

"I'm good, did you get my email?"

"Ah...yes..." I stuttered, the memory of the email killing me. _Why did he have to bring that up?_My stomach became uneasy as I remembered it's contents..._That just won't do..._

"Do you want to get coffee?" he asked kindly. _I was already getting some..._  
"Uh I was actually on my way..."

"Oh, do you mind if I join?"

_Crap what am I supposed to say now? 'no you can't you creep the hell out of me' 'No I don't want to see you anymore...?'_

"Sure..."

"Awesome, where are we going?"  
"A small place...by my work."  
"Oh okay, just tell me when we have to get off."

"Okay..."

_**Okay, i'm sorry it's so short, but I have to cut it this way otherwise it will be to explosive and you will all die.**_

_**Kamsahamnida**_

_**Orchidfur**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Annyeonghaseyo,  
Okay guys who thought I died? Well I sort of did. If you noticed I haven't been updating my Fanfiction stories in forever. I am honestly sorry about this but I have been spending most of my time on fictionpress and asianfanfics so these stories kind of fell behind. Out of chance I started to reread Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, so I suddenly was motivated again to write this story again. **

**It was then that I realized that this story was nearing its end! Don't be too sad, I am thinking of doing a sequel but I don't know because my other stories are dying and people are becoming annoyed. So a sequel is questionable I might just leave the story as is.**

**No more long ranting**

**Kamsahamnida,  
Orchidfur 3**

**Ritsu's Point of View**

I sat uncomfortably across from my old teacher. He stared at me, a sick twisted smile on his face. _Why had I agreed? I should have lied and told him that Masamune needed me and he wanted me to meet him at work. _I sighed, my mood only worsening as he nudged my foot with his. I stiffened, pulling away and pretending it hadn't happened. "So Onodera-kun, how is work?" He asked casually, looking at me, sipping his coffee. _How can you act so normal? How can you look at me and not feel guilty? How can you live with yourself knowing what you did?_ My mind screamed. Anger, pooled within me, I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away, pulling out my hair in frustraition. I wanted to murder him, I wanted to put him in jail, I wanted to tell my parents. Despite all the things I wanted I sat their quietly, watching as he looked at me through aged eyes. "I'm fine, I had off from work today. Masamune and I were going to go for lunch but his schedule stopped him." I lied. _I hate your guts, I want you to leave. I want you to never come near me, I want you to fall of the face of this earth and die….most of all…I want you to leave me alone. I was living a happy life, I was succeeding. I had a loving boyfriend, I had a great job, I was able to see my parents…you came and wrecked it all bringing up memories I had forgotten. _"Onodera-kun, you aged so nicely." He commented. _Sick bastard, stop looking at me. _I nodded in agreement silently, biting into the biscuit the waitress had brought me. "How old are you know? In your twenties?" I nodded, frowning. _Where are you going with this? Making sure I'm legal before you molest me again? Making sure that I'm not underage and your charge would be less if you got caught? _ I scoffed at my own thoughts, rolling my eyes. _I'm not that weak little boy anymore. I will overpower you. If you dare touch me again, I will call the cops. I will put you in jail. How many other students did you do this too Wellford-sensei? You're just a sick old man who needs a place to bury himself. _"That's nice, I remember you being a young one 17 years old. So much happened in those years." He continued. _You're having a conversation with yourself. _"I have missed you Ritsu." He deadpanned and I cringed. _Don't call me that, only Masamune is allowed to call me that…_ "Please…refrain from calling me so casually. You may be my teacher, but only people I hold dear are allowed to call me that. My parents, An-chan…Masamune." I bit out, glaring at him, sending him daggers every time I dared glance at him. "But I really did miss you Ritsu, I couldn't get you out of my head… You have been here in my head ever since we loved each other that one time so many years ago. I can't look at another." He confessed, bringing his hand to rest it over mine. I jerked backward, nearly sending the chair over as I stood. "You…You loved it…I hated you for so many years. I was terrified of you. I wanted to go home, but I was far from home. I was vulnerable. I was alone and you took advantage of that you bastard! Never come near me again!" I shouted, several people staring at me, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief. _Don't you dare come near me again. _I sent him one last glare, gathering my coat and leaving. _How dare he…I am so sick of him…He ruined everything…does he know how many months of therapy I was in? Does he know how much money my parents spent on doctors? He doesn't even care…he even has the nerve to say I enjoyed it as well. What kind of sick fantasy has he been living in? _

"Onodera Ritsu!" He called from behind me, his voice shaking with rage. "Please, don't come near me. I made it very clear back in the restaurant that I don't want to be near you. Please don't ever visit me again. Don't call my work, don't visit my apartment, don't leave me text messages, don't email me. Don't ever speak to me again." With that, I turned around on a heel and continued walking towards the station. _I just have to get on the train…he won't bother me on the train…only a few more blocks… just a few more blocks. _I pulled my phone out dialed the third speed dial.

"Hello?" Masamnue's stressed voice cut threw me. My heart broke as I heard his calming tone. I peaked over my shoulder to see that he wasn't following me anymore. _Thank god. _

"Hello? Ritsu? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm here." I replied, my stress level instantly coming down. _You're fine Ritsu, stop shaking…_  
"Are you okay? Why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to talk to you…" I lied. I had been nervous and just called but now I didn't want to hang up, I wanted to hear his voice.

"I'm really busy right now, the author is being annoying and is forgetting a thing called deadlines." He growled.

"I'm sure you'll work it out you always do." I smiled, the normal Masamune returning.

"Okay well then I will see you at home." He chuckled lightly. I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"I will see you at home….Bye Masamune."

"Wait!?"  
"What?" _hmm_

" I love you Ritsu." He whispered. _Hmm shy around the coworkers hmm? That's normally me as you tease me about out love so openly to them. _

"I love you too Masamune…I'll see you later at home."

*click*

I felt lighter, the argument I had had completely out of my thoughts. My thoughts were filled with Masamune. I wondered what we would eat for dinner, what we would watch afterwards, what we would talk about before sleeping…even what pajamas I would wear. I smiled like a giddy school girl. It had been a while since I felt this light and open….I felt clear, yelling at him letting him know my emotions. I felt amazing knowing I would go home and welcome home someone I loved so much.

I boarded the train leaning my head on the window. The train was relatively empty. Everyone was either on lunch break or back at work so nobody was out. I watched the tunnels flash by, hoping the ride would go faster so I could get home quicker.

My stop came slowly, but I was relieved when I had gotten off. The sun started to set as dinner hour approached. I stepped off the train and began walking towards the apartment complex. _It's much more lonely walking without Masamune. _I lost myself in my thoughts, my feet padding soundlessly on the pavement. I was enveloped in strong arms, they squeezed me pulling me further from my home, off my feet. I began to struggle, kicking my limbs wildly, throwing punches at nothing but thin air. I wanted to scream but a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I tried desperately to not breathe, I couldn't let myself inhale whatever was on this cloth. My lungs screamed for air, and I felt myself go dizzy from the lack of air. I inhaled deeply, the sweet scent on the cloth drifted into my lungs. My body felt light, the chemicals rushing through my body. _This is it…I'm going to die…I'm not ready to die. _I panicked, my body's adrenaline pumping throughout my body. _There is so much more I want to do. I want to become a great editor and pass Masamune…I want to bury my parents( not soon but…) I want to get married….to Masamune…not even thinking that far, I want to eat dinner tonight. I want to watch movies with him. I want to talk to him. I had even picked out my pajamas…_With these thoughts, my world darkened. The sky was no longer blue but a hazy red. That was the last thing I saw before my eyes drooped and my body became too heavy for me to handle. _Goodbye Masamune…I love you._

**Okay guys, don't be scared and try not to be too pissed I left you like this. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited update. Please leave your thoughts.**

**Kamsahamnida,**

**Orchidfur-nim**


End file.
